When Life Brings You Back
by Austyn
Summary: Okay, 4.12.05 5th Chapter Up. This is the sequal to Where Life Takes You, which is the first 20 some chapters here. I strongly feel my sequal is much better, and the first one is a mere setting the stage. So take a look, review, good, bad, ugly, let me k
1. Finding Out Chapter 1

Winter was ending, is was February, February 14th to be exact, it was nice, well for winter, not to long after the big new years party, almost time for V-day make-out party. Brooke walked through the halls of Tree Hill High and slipped a note in a locker and continued on her way of skipping every single class and NOT getting caught.  
So far she'd done three out of four and was heading outside to the football field to watch the players' practice, it was always fun. Watching guys, who trip over their own feet, playing football. Lucas opened his locker and a note fell out.

Hey Broody,

Remember our wonderful night on new years… I know I do, meet me after school, my place, talk.Happy Valentine's Day!

Yours Truly,  
Cheery

Of course she sealed it with a kiss, but he had no idea why she wrote it, she hated him and that night was drunk "I hate you" sex. They were both drunk on new years, a big party, thrown by Anna and her house, her and Felix just wanting to fit in, and who's not going to go, free beer with out needing a fake I.D. He folded it up and stuck it in his pocket He walked through the halls, not wanting to go to history."Broody, glad you came," Brooke said nervously when she opened the door after school, "Come in, come in." She ushered him into the house and sat on her bed, "I- uh need to tell you something," she stammered, looking up to see if he was listening. "Well remember New Years, we uh- well you remember, um well, uh- I- uh I-uh don't know how to tell you but I-uh I'm pregnant," she said now crying as he enveloped her in a big hug and rubbed her hair.  
"Shh, its going to be okay, we'll get through this, together, I'm here for you," He said, holding back tears, what would he tell his mother. Karen would probably kill him, but he wasn't worried about her now.  
"You're not going to ask if I'm sure, let alone if it's yours," she asked surprised.  
"No, I trust you, and you know I'm sorry and I love you," he said looking deeply into her eyes, as she did his "Yes, I know, but I love hearing you say it," she said.  
"Well I like saying it, I love you," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"So, what about names," Brooke said returning to her usual perkiness.  
"Names?" Lucas said in confusion.  
"Names for our baby, she can't be nameless," Brooke said laughing."Who said it was a she?" He asked.  
"Ugh! You just have to go and ruin this for me don't you, it's a girl, I'm sure of it," Brooke said trying not to laugh over the stupidity of the argument, "and if u think it's a boy than you pick a name for him, I'll find girls names." "I'll help," Luke said sitting down at the computer, "How about Ashley?" He asked hopefully.  
"Well what's it say about Ashley?" She said sitting on his lap.  
"It says, ASHLEY. Now the number one girls' name, or close to it, in most states, Ashley is a name that seems to have been propelled to popularity to a great degree by a soap opera character: the beautiful, ambitious Ashley Abbott, who debuted on The Young and the Restless in 1982. Originally a British place- and surname, Ashley became a boys' first name about a century ago, making a deep impression via the sensitive Ashley Wilkes character in Gone with the Wind. Its ambisexual image was undoubtedly one factor that attracted droves of parents to Ashley, though the name very quickly became almost exclusively feminine, and does indeed have a sound that is soft and pretty, certainly another ingredient in its success. But unless Ashley is the name you love far above all others, or you like the idea of giving your child an extremely popular name, we advise you to steer clear of this choice from now on. The world has all the Ashleys it needs, even one whose father is Howard Stern. And, lest you believe an inventive spelling will make the name stand out, it also has more than its quota of girls named ASHLEIGH, ASHLEE, ASHLIE, and ASHLEA." "No, no, no, no!" Brooke said listening and reading the screen, "I don't like hmm, Melissa, look up Melissa," She said eagerly. "All right," he typed the name, "It says, MELISSA. The fact that the two leading child actresses on the big-time seventies series Little House on the Prairie were both named Melissa gives some indication of how popular that name was, and would remain, for the next two decades, chosen by parents for its beribboned and beruffled femininity. Parents are still using the name, though less fashionably, today: It hangs onto the most popular list at number twenty-five. From the Greek for "bee," suggesting the sweetness of honey, the mythical Melissa was nursemaid to the infant god Zeus. It was used as a given name by the early Greeks, as well as for fairies by Italian Renaissance poets. "Nursemaid, no, and renaissance times no way, hmmm, how about Sarah," Brooke said starting to get depressed about the names she liked" "All right Sarah, it says, SARAH, SARA. Firmly in America's Top 5 — and approaching number one when you count both spellings — Sarah has been the premiere biblical girls' name here for two decades, offering rich Old Testament associations for those parents wishing to mine their religious roots and a sweet yet strong, patrician yet straightforward image to those in search of more secular name appeal. The big question: Are there too many Sarahs? While thousands of babies of all ethnic backgrounds throughout the country are given the name — the spelling ratio is generally three with the final h to every one without — Sarah has weathered trendiness perhaps better than any other contemporary female example. It's like one of the classic boys' names — Daniel, for instance, or David — in its ability to retain its widespread popularity without ever feeling dated. Long popular in England as well as here, in the Old Testament, Sarah was the wife of Abraham and mother of Isaac — who actually changed her name from SARAI at the age of ninety. Probably its most famous bearer, the great actress Sarah Bernhardt, was born Rosine. Two more contemporary actresses are Sarah Jessica Parker and Roseanne's Sara Gilbert. Among the international variations on the theme are ZAHARIA (Greek), SARI (Hungarian), SARKA (Russian), and SARITA (Spain)" "Um, Too many Sarahs, I don't want that, hmmm, how about Michelle, it's nice, I could call her Ellie," Brooke said.  
"All right, Michelle, it says, MICHELLE, MICHELE. It was the Beatles song that did it, of that we have no doubt. The tender sound, the loving half-French lyrics "ma belle." The name had certainly been heard before 1966, in fact it was already number twenty in 1960, but we're sure that the soft, sentimental ballad was the key factor in propelling it up to the Top 5. And although it is still widely used, it is definitely, after an unusually long run, on its way out of favor, although Michelles Pfeiffer and Phillips still keep it in the public eye." "Soft, sentimental, I don't think so, she's going to be wild like me, try a femine name, search that," Brooke demanded.  
"All right," Lucas said as he typed. "Feminist names, see any you like," Lucas said "OMG, look, who'd name their kid Gay?" Brooke said laughing, scrolling down the list. "What about Bridget?" "Sounds nice," Lucas responded. "BRIDGET, BRIGITTE. A century ago Bridget was the Irish cook fresh off the boat from County Cork. By 1950 she had transmogrified into a sex kitten, à la Bardot. But Bridget has survived both those stereotypes to become more wholesome as well as more upwardly mobile, more stylish, and more ethnically authentic than the shopworn Colleens and Caitlins, Eileens and Erins. Hot young actress Bridget Fonda bolsters the name's new au courant image; singer Sting gave it the star-stamp-of-approval by choosing it for his young daughter, Brigitte Michael. Bridget is the Anglicized form of the name of an ancient Celtic goddess, a saint (also called St. Bride) who was the patroness of Ireland, as well as patron saint of poets and healers. Irish variants and nicknames include BRIGIT, BRIGID (the spelling used for the devious character Brigid O'Shaunessy in Dashiell Hammett's classic Sam Spade story The Maltese Falcon), BRIGHID, BIDDIE, BRIDIE, and BEDELIA. Scandinavians use BIRGITTA, BIRGITTE, BRIGITTA, BIRGIT, BRITT, BRITA, BRITTA, and BITTAN. The French version is BRIGITTE, so powerfully publicized by Mlle Bardot, who was born Camille." "Irish Cook? Sex Kitten, hmmm sex kitten," Brooke said thinking.  
"Brooke, no," Lucas said warningly.  
"How about you look up my name, for fun," She said flashing a smile.  
"Fine, I'll look up Brooke, BROOKE. Brooke might have been just another surname name, à la Paige or Courtney, had it not been for Brooke Shields (actually christened Christa), who took the name from quietly fashionable to ultratrendy. Admittedly a pretty name, it's also one that's loaded down with all manner of sophisticated baggage you might not want to force a small girl to carry. It has been the soap opera name of our age, from the time Brooke Hamilton appeared on Days of Our Lives in 1975 and Brooke English debuted on All My Children the following year, through Brooke Logan on The Bold and the Beautiful. More distinctive would be BRYCE, the name Ron Howard chose for his oldest daughter." He said.  
"I think it suits me well, don't you, how about you go do your guy thing and look up boys names, I know your dying to," She said getting up, "I'm going to take a nap to don't be to loud," Brooke said winking.  
"Thank you," Lucas said relieved. 


	2. Visitation Chapter 2

Three Months Later "Luke are you coming," Brooke aid rushing out the door."Yea, babe," he said following her out the door.  
They were on their way to the doctor to find the sex of the child, they hadn't gotten married but, they told her father they had for the presents he and her mother would send, their luxurious house, not that they told them they would be grandparents though. Karen wasn't the happiest person in the world but got used to the idea in time and was looking forward to being a grandma, "Call me Granny," she had said, though Brooke laughed at the name, so Karen promised to work on something more appropriate They had arrived and Lucas was still parking the car when Brooke jumped out.  
"Brooke!" "What," She said turning around, live a little," She started running and he quickly parked the car and chased her and it wasn't long before he caught up to her, mainly because Brooke stopped dead in her tracks.  
"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.  
"Luzette what about the name Luzette, I looked it up yesterday, it means cheerful, what do you think?" Brooke asked eagerly.  
"I think we're going to be late for the doctor, let's go," Lucas said ushering her.  
"Spoil sport" "Yes, I know, let's go." Brooke stuck her tongue out at him and kept walking. Lucas just rolled his eyes and laughed, he could only imagine what life this child was coming into, crazy, fun, and loving, and he knew he loved her.  
"So Broody, I'm hungry, and god knows I can't cook, and you're not much better," she said rubbing her finger along his jaw, "and there's always take out…" "Fine," Lucas said turning at the next exit to Brooke's favorite restaurant. He could never say no to Brooke, that's probably why they were the way they are. 


	3. The Coming Chapter 3

Three Months Later (I'm not good at explaining pregnancy)  
"Luke, wake up!" Brooke said, waking him up. It was the middle of the night.  
"Brooke what's wrong," He asked, half groggy, half concerned that she'd be waking him this late.  
"Well I went to the bathroom because I was uncomfortable, and now it hurts even more, and I really had to go…" Brooke said as Luke got dressed, "What are you doing," "Taking you to the hospital, your in labor, didn't you pay attention in health at all?" "Of course not, I was thinking about Biology," She said remembering.  
"And what was in Biology," He asked getting annoyed.  
"You," She tried to giggle but it hurt, "well since you're so smart let's go," she said getting up and getting dressed and Luke shook his head as he went to start the car.

"It's a girl" the doctor said handing the tiny baby to the nurse standing by, to clean her and see if she's okay, since she was early. The sun was rising outside, it was now morning.  
"I told you it was a girl," Brooke said sticking her tongue out at him as they brought the new baby into the room, against the sun she was golden.  
"5 lbs, 4 oz. 10 in. long, and being 2 mos. Early she's doing surprisingly well," the nurse said as she handed her to Brooke.  
"Look Luke, she's so perfect, Aurora," She said looking at the brown haired little girl, then at Lucas who was confused.  
"Aurora?" "Her Name, Aurora Luzette Scott what do you think?" "Perfect." He kissed the top of her head. 


	4. The Nanny Chapter 4

Three Months Later

"Aurora, sweetie, no, of course hot pink doesn't go with forest green, hmm blue, yes a blue mini would go with the pink good job." Lucas could hear Brooke getting Aurora dressed, she'd let her hit clothes in her drawer with her little hand and see if Brooke approved, but in the end she'd wear what Brooke wanted her too.  
"Luke, look how cute she is," Brooke said carrying her out of the nursery in the pink top and blue jean skirt and little pink sneakers on her feet.  
"Adorable, so when are we picking out the new nanny?" Lucas asked taking little Aurora from Brooke, they both loved her to death and she loved the attention, just like Brooke.  
"Three, about fifteen minutes, and Aurora has to like her," Brooke said giving him a warning look.  
Aurora hit the TV remote with her little hand and changed the channel from the basketball game to BooBah the little round fat colorful blobs, Brooke hated them, they reminded her of telletubbies.  
"Aurora, BooBah bad, here," Brooke changed the channel, "this is reality TV, watch that," Brooke said putting her in her swing directly in front of the TV to Luke couldn't see it at all.  
"If you didn't want me to watch TV you could have said something," Lucas said getting up.  
"Well since your up you could go get changed, you need to look nice, please Broody," Brooke put on her pout face that always got her, her own way then clapped her hands when he retreated to the bedroom to change, "See Aurora, that's how you control boys," Brooke said winking at her and following Luke to make sure he was doing what she told him to, he was worse than Aurora, but the doorbell rang, signaling the first nanny was there.  
"Luke hurry up, they're early," Brooke yelled opening the door to find Peyton, "Ahhhh," Brooke said hugging her friends, causing Luke o come out to see what happened and rolled his eyes.  
"Girls," he said shaking his head.  
"Guys," Brooke said shaking her head and pointing to him, and bursting out laughing, "You here for the nanny job, since I know school finished, cause they sent me a lovely diploma," Broke said leading her to the couch.  
"Actually yes, my agent, said it would be good to work with kids to boost my image, and this would be perfect," Peyton said admiring the little girl.  
"Agent, since when did you have an agent," Brooke screamed, causing Aurora to cry, "Oooh perfect," Brooke said picking her up, "See if you can hush her," She handed Aurora to Peyton, and Aurora immediately stopped crying. "I guess somebody's got a job," Brooke said clapping her hands, "Lemme show you her room, it's so cool, I designed it myself," Brooke said dragging the poor girl down the hall.  
Aurora's room had a high ceiling, with a loft for half of it, with a double bed up there, and a ladder that led to the small opening in the wall, that was a door, with the beaded strings for the door, you couldn't see up in the loft because of the wall, but the bed was there, Brooke said so, so the room would be ready for when Aurora got older, there was a light on the ceiling up there, the loft was located over the crib. There was a huge closet on the far end of the room, and dresser on the adjacent wall, next to the changing table, by the door that led to the bathroom, good for potty training Brooke had said. Her room was a sight, and she was only three months old.  
Peyton became the nanny, she moved in one of the spare bedrooms and did with it what she pleased, while Brooke and Lucas went to college. 


	5. School Days Chapter 5

Three Years Later Brooke and Lucas had two other children, both girls, the one was now two,, her name Magdalene Mae Scott, together her name meant the power of being bitter, she came late, and according to Brooke she hurt worse than Aurora. Aurora screamed at night because Magdalene woke her, making both Brooke and Lucas mad, since both of their children were screaming. Magdalene had her own room upstairs, down the hall from Brooke and Lucas', while Aurora's was downstairs. Magdalene's room was a dark blue, navy, it was a bright summer blue, but it made her cry more, so they painted it navy, so she'd be quiet, but Brooke loved spoiling her, Aurora and Magdalene were as different as night and day. Then there was Fareeda Keely Scott, which meant unique beauty, she was cute, pretty, and different, shy, quiet, outspoken, the name suited her. "Mama," Aurora came running to Brooke when she got home.  
"Hey Aurora, what what's down," Aurora was small, smaller than Magdalene, who wasn't large, but tall, like Luke.  
"Megden pinch me," Aurora said showing the red spot on her arm.  
"Dib nopt," Magdalene said running to her defense.  
"And where was Peyton through all this," "Talkin-"Magdalene started,  
"on -the-pone-wit-"then Aurora shoved her way in,  
"An-guy-"and Magdalene finished pushing her sister on the floor.  
"Magdalene, tell your sister your sorry." Brooke scolded, "Now who wants ice cream," Brooke said going into the kitchen, with Aurora at her heels, and Magdalene at Aurora's, with baby Fareeda crawling behind, she never wanted to be left out. "So I hear Peyton's leaving, so guess who gets to go to school tomorrow?" Brooke said putting Fareeda in her high chair.  
"Me, mama, me go skool, peas pwetty peas," Aurora said climbing onto the stool in front of the counter.  
"Yes, you and Magdalene and even Fareeda," Brooke said helping Aurora onto the chair.  
"Fweeda go skool mama?" Aurora said confused.  
"Yes ma'am Fareeda will go to school, maybe even learn to talk," Brooke said getting the ice cream out of the freezer, stepping around Magdalene, who found a lovely seat in the middle of the kitchen floor.

Brooke walked into the school, carrying Fareeda, with Magdalene and Aurora holding hands, so they won't get lost Brooke had told each of them separately.  
"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis, with three to drop off, its their first day," Brooke said taking her hair back from Fareeda.  
"Right this way, you called earlier, this is the one year olds class, her teacher is Ms. Lass," The lady said opening the door to a bunch of one year old sitting watching a movie about colors, "Ms. Lass, meet the newest edition to your class," the woman said ushering all of them into her classroom.  
"What's the little angel's name?" Ms. Lass said with some forms for Brooke.  
"This is Fareeda, Fareeda Keely Scott, she's one, duh," Brooke said handing over her youngest child, the smallest, exchanged for the forms, "and I have to get the other two to class, so I'll bring these back when I'm done, okay" Brooke said turning to leave.  
"Yes, and me and Fareeda and the rest of the class are going to finish watching the movie," Ms. Lass said in baby talk. Brooke rolled her eyes and left to the two year old classroom, with Ms. Knowle.  
"Hello Ms. Davis and who is this handsome little man," She said pointing to Magdalene.  
"Lady, Magdalene is a girl, she chooses to cut off all her hair, and she picked out her own clothes today, and I suggest you don't make her mad," Brooke said.  
"Oh why shouldn't I make her mad, if she gets mad, or bad, she can have a nice five minutes in time out.  
"Yea, or she could bite you till you bleed," Brooke said showing a scar on her hand that shocked Ms. Knowle. "She doesn't have rabies does she?" Ms. Knowle asked, getting scared.  
"She's a child, not a wild animal," Brooke said rolling her eyes and taking the forms from the teacher, "oh and she is potty trained," Brooke said leaving before she could say anything and followed the lady to the three year old class. In big pink letters outside the door it said Miss Carry's Class, today we are welcoming Aurie Cott! Aurora knew how to basically read at three and knew the teacher misspelled her name.  
"Mama, Miss Carry spell my names wronged." She complained.  
Brooke picked her up, "Yea Aurora, we'll set her strait," Brooke said giving her a high five, walking into the room.  
"Hi Miss Carry, Aurora has an issue with your wall, tell her Aurora," Brooke said putting her down, and the teacher expected her to be taller had to lower her head.  
"Miss Cawey I hab ippues wif your walls, my names is Aurora Lusepe Scott," She said proudly.  
"Close enough, good job Aurora, low five" Brooke said lowering her hand for Aurora to slap it. "Yes, her name is Aurora Luzette Scott, not Aurie Cott, I don't know where you got your info but its wrong," Brooke said watching Aurora go sit at one of those little tables by herself, she looked so small, compared to the rest of them, and they watched her, with her brown ponytails bobbing up and down, as she sat there flattening her new jean mini, and fixing the strap to her blue spaghetti strapped top, the crossing her ankles, just so her blue flop flops won't fall off, she was a sight.  
"Mrs. Scott, may I have a word with you about your daughter's attire?" Miss Carry said pulling Brooke to the side.  
"Its Ms. Davis and I know not everyone can pull of that look, but she can, she has the bod," Brooke said looking at the plump woman.  
"Yes, I know its cute and she looks good in it, but its not appropriate for school, I'll let her wear it today, but please, try something a little more age appropriate and of course here are some papers for you to fill out," She said handing her the largest stack yet. "Mind if I stay here and fill them out," Brooke said.  
"No not at all," Miss Carry said returning to the front of the classroom to teach, she passed out some crayons and a white sheet of paper to everyone, "I want you to draw what you had for breakfast, before you came here today, okay." She said walking around. Aurora drew exactly what she had, a McFlurry with snickers and extra chocolate and French fries dipped in it, a special treat for going to school. When Miss Carry saw her picture she asked her to explain, and when she did she shot Brooke an evil glare, and Brooke knew that meant no ice cream for breakfast. The other kids drew pancakes and bacon and sausage and eggs, and waffles, and one even a bowl of cereal, then the largest girl, she drew a can of slim fast and the teacher understood and looked pitiful of the poor child. She moved on to a boy with pale white skin and dark black hair in all black and he drew a salad.  
Brooke cell went off while she was doing paperwork and the teacher gave her a glare, so she took it outside.  
"Hello?" She asked opening her phone.  
"Ms. Davis, your test results are in," she recognized the voice as her doctor's.  
"Yes," she asked eagerly. "Congratulations, would you like to schedule an appointment, now or later, you could call me back with a day good for you," she said.  
"Um, thanks, I will" Brooke said ecstatic, as she hung up and immediately called Luke and told him the news, they were going to have another baby. 


	6. Baby Christmas Chapter 6

Six Months Later (Christmas)  
Brooke just had the baby, another girl, tall and skinny, and blonde, the first blonde, Aurora and Magdalene were brunettes and Fareeda was a redhead (which is an argument for another time,) her name was Tassia Kassandra Scott. Tassia meaning born on Christmas and Kassandra meaning inflaming men with love, Brooke picked out the name herself (as you can tell). She had quite a bunch, Aurora Luzette, Magdalene Mae, Fareeda Keely and Tassia Kassandra, not just ordinary names of people you see walking down the street, that's for sure. "Hey Luke, I beginning to think you're incapable of having a son, after four girls, your outnumbered." Brooke laughed.  
"But no wowwy daddy I stiwl wub you," Aurora said reaching her little hands up to give him a hug, but he picked her up and started tickling her stomach making her scream with laughter and Magdalene growl like a wild animal, because she was jealous. She always did things like that when one of her sisters was getting more attention than her, growl, hit, bite, scream. Fareeda began to cry out of fear of Magdalene's growls, causing baby Tassia to cry, too, giving Brooke a headache.  
"Luke put Aurora down, Magdalene stop growling, Luke quiet Fareeda, and Magdalene if you start again, you'll get a shot," Brooke said threatening the child, Magdalene hated shots, but aurora didn't care, just as long as she got a lolly after, if she didn't all hell broke loose. She was the star of her three year old class, the little gothic boy, wasn't gothic anymore, he was her friend, and she told him black is what mean boys wear and he said he wasn't mean and from then on her wore colors, and the large girl, whom everyone called fatso, she was nice to, and she said her name was Mary, and the boy was David, they all sat at the front, center table, along with others who admired her, because she set the four-year-old bully strait, and now he had a crush on her, and brought her dandelions, practically every day. Magdalene would bite her teacher and be sent to the corner where she would scratch the walls with her fingernails and kick it (and put a hole in it) with her feet. The teacher said it was terrible two's, Brooke said she got it from Peyton, whom had just recently left to pursue her art career in New York, and her and Magdalene were attached at the hip. Lucas had a horrible time trying to get all three girls ready for school, while he tried to get ready himself. "Magdalene, put clothes on, please, you can wear anything, that's something mommy doesn't let you do," Lucas begged the child, while the easiest was Fareeda, she had no clue what was going on. Aurora was spending hours picking out the perfect outfit, ad got mad when Lucas handed her a shirt and some pants, that didn't match, each other or her nail polish, that Brooke took her to get days before, and because of the fact that he came in her room without knocking, and gave him that look the Brooke gave him when she was mad at him. She finally decided on a hot pink V-neck, short sleeved, over a white long-sleeved shirt, and of course her shirt had a little pocket on it, then one of her new jean skirts, that reach her knees, instead of her thighs, white tights, and pink sneakers, and her little pink wristwatch (even though she couldn't really tell time) and spun around in her full length floor mirror like Brooke taught her and grabbed her backpack and sat at the counter to wait for breakfast. Soon after Magdalene came, wearing a cammo skirt with a black wife beater and her black tims, and Lucas following shaking his head "Daby I need my jackpet and hapt," She said pointing to a box on the top shelf in the closet that Lucas took down, and recognized the handwriting on it, Peyton's. He opened the box to find a small army helmet and a cammo jacket to match her skirt. He knew Peyton had connections, but not like that, he hadn't seen it before, but her gave it to Magdalene and helped her put it on, so she would eat breakfast. He put Fareeda in the counter and passed pop tarts around and juice boxes, food on the go, just to get them out the door, except Aurora couldn't find the new jean jacket Brooke bought her and couldn't wear her old one because it was a different color jean and went with her mini jean skirts that her teacher didn't like. Lucas really needed to have a talk with Brooke about how all of their clothes needed to match their accessories. "Maybe it's in the dryer," Luke suggested to Aurora about her coat.  
"No, micowabe, mama warm jacpet in micwabe," Aurora said pointing to the microwave.  
"Aurora, sweetheart, clothes don't belong in the microwave, here I'll show you," Lucas said opening the microwave and finding her jacket.  
"Towld You!" Aurora said putting her hands on her hips and sticking her tongue out at him. He handed her, her coat and shut the microwave.  
"Well Mr. Scott, long time no see, busy with school I presume," Fareeda's teacher asked him as he dropped off Fareeda.  
"Ah, yes, Ms. Lass, very busy, and I have to more to drop off before I get there," Lucas said leaving with Magdalene and Aurora.  
"Well why isn't Ms. Davis dropping them off like she usually does, we all love her cheerful side every day," Ms. Lass commented.  
"Oh, she just had the baby, healthy, another girl, all her fingers and toes, Tassia Kassandra Scott, another one of her name inventions, and I really must be going, but I'll talk to you later," Lucas said leaving to Magdalene's class.  
"Good Morning Ms. Knowle, how are you today," Lucas asked trying to be nice to the woman who had to put up with his monster of a child.  
"Great till you brought the wild thing, she is sure one piece of work, that Magdalene, but I've heard wonderful things about your sweet Aurora, you must be proud of her," Ms. Knowle said, "Magdalene, please put your coat and hat in the coat closet where they belong and join the rest of us on the story carpet, we're about to read 'The Princess and the Pea' together," Ms. Knowle said, while Lucas was still there to prove her point, but Magdalene did as she was told, she didn't do that with Brooke there, something about her father.  
"Mr. Scott, do you beat Magdalene?" Ms. Knowle asked him.  
"No, why would you ask that, where would you get such a crazy idea," Lucas asked getting a little mad.  
"Well, for me and Brooke little Magdalene always acts up, but you're here and she's doing exactly what she's told, maybe you did something that makes you seem in power over her," Ms. Knowle stated.  
"Listen lady, Magdalene, well she's Magdalene, her own person, she has days where she'll be a completely and total angel, then days she's the devil, she'll grow out of it, now I need to get Aurora to class, good bye," Lucas said leaving before Ms. Knowle could say another word.  
"Aurora, you're here, we thought you weren't coming, and who are you?" Miss Carry asked looking at Lucas, she'd never seen him before.  
"Mr. Scott," Lucas said extending his hand.  
"Yea, you and about fifty other guys, nice try," Miss Carry said eyeing him.  
"It otay daby, she dopt twusts manys peoples," Aurora said reaching up so he would pick her up, which he did. "Put her down, I could have you arrested, young man," Miss Carry said stepping closer.  
"Listen lady, Aurora is my kid, and I can pick her up anytime I want to you understand," Lucas said hold Aurora closer to him, knowing her teacher wouldn't dare hit him while he was holding her.  
"Daby, camb I goes plays wif my fiends pwease?" She said looking at him.  
"Sure sweetie, have fun, stay away from those boys, okay?" Lucas asked her as he put her down.  
"Otay daby, byebye," she said walking away, and Lucas turned and left, before Miss Carry said anything else. He came back to pick her up early, after he got Magdalene and Fareeda, so they could go get Brooke and Tassia and bring them home, when he got there she wasn't her perky self, she was sad.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Lucas said bending down to her level.  
"Daby, I dompt wike Mis Cawy, she meam daby, shes says thats yours a bad daby causes shes nevwer seem yous before, amb shes says thats I dompt looks prettyful, cause I skimmy, ands you dopts feeds me," Aurora tried her best to tell him what Miss Carry had told the helper parent about her. True, the other kids were rather large and bulky, her friend Mary, larger than the rest, but she was naturally skinny, she could eat all day, and wouldn't gain a pound, just like Brooke, but she was also short, and she thought it was the best thing in the world, she was a little bigger than Fareeda, Magdalene was tall, and had some bulk to her, and an attitude to go with it.  
"Aurora, let's go, we hafta go get mommy," Lucas said ushering her out the door before Miss Carry noticed she was gone.  
They arrived to get Brooke at three on the dot, like they promised. Aurora, who had gotten her perk back from ice cream, was running through the hospital hallways, saying hello to all the old people she made friends with, and they all smiled at her, they were lonely old people in that ward they had to pass and Aurora'd stop in every room and say hi to everyone, they'd wave or smile, and she'd move on, running with her little legs, Fareeda a few feet behind her, always wanting to be like her big sister, behind Fareeda was Luke, watching them and waving to the people Aurora said hello to, and of course behind him Magdalene was marching with a strait face. She said she wanted to be a solider. Aurora reached the elevator first and jumped to press the button, since she was so short, and the elevator arrived immediately, and her and Fareeda got on and Aurora pushed the button, she'd been there so many times, she knew exactly which one to push, and went up, leaving Lucas to wait for Magdalene to catch another elevator, Magdalene sat on the floor in the elevator with her arms folded on her chest. Aurora ran down the hall to Brooke's room.  
"MAMA!" she screamed running to her.  
"AURORA!" Brooke screamed back, picking her up, as Fareeda walked into the room, "Hey babe," she picked Fareeda up too, "Aurora where's daddy and Magdalene?" 'In elebator, Magwene march, shes sowder, daby waited fors her causes shes swow,," Aurora explained as Brooke put her on the bed, "Were tasya, Mama?" Aurora asked looking around.  
'She'll be here in a minute, okay Aurora. 


	7. Happy Brithday Cindy Chapter 7

Two Years Later

Aurora was five and in Kindergarten, she was well known throughout the school as the cute Scott girl. Magdalene at the age of four would wear nothing but cammo clothing and those heavy boots that weighed as much as she did. She was still bigger than Aurora, by over a foot and twenty pounds, even Fareeda was bigger than Aurora, and the was three, the only one smaller was two year old Tassia, and not by much. Brooke and Lucas still hadn't married, Brooke's excuse was she wanted her kids to be old enough to remember it. They had four big golden retriever dogs, one for each of them. Aurora names hers Star, to go with her name, she somehow mad a connection. Magdalene named hers Private. Fareeda named hers Sandy and Tassia's was Lion. Aurora and Tassia were still small enough to ride the big dogs but Magdalene and Fareeda were too big and would hurt them. Magdalene, Aurora, Fareeda, and Tassia were outside riding on their new cars. Magdalene had a army jeep, and she looked like a solider in it, her gun (it shot air bullets, strong blasts of air that if your to close will hurt) slung over her shoulder on her back and her canteen on the other side, and her helmet on her head, and she was wearing all cammo, as she always does and her heavy boots, and her green face paint that she whined forever to get. Her jeep could go about 40 mph. Aurora's was a red convertible with a white roof that could go down and white leather seats, she loved it. Fareeda and Tassia shared the Motorcycle, that Fareeda picked out with the sidecar, and she'd wear a black leather jacket and a helmet with shades, Tassia would sit in the side car, and Fareeda would drive. All of them would sometimes race, but Magdalene liked to drive around and shoot the neighbors, they were the enemies, and it was her duty to shoot the old lady next door who always was outside tending to her garden and her husband who was so proud of his perfect lawn. Brooke thought it was funny, but Lucas thought it was mean. They were racing, Magdalene was in the lead, because her and Lucas had tweaked with the engine to make it go faster. They were allowed to ride all over Tree Hill, since everyone knew everyone and it was a small town. They usually drove to see grandma.  
Magdalene got there first and parked in a "parking space", Karen put in a little paved section by the driveway and painted lines so they could park their cars, they loved it.  
"Grandma," Magdalene said running inside.  
"Hey, what's up," Karen asked her.  
"I win, Aurora and Fareeda and Tassia loose," Magdalene said proudly.  
"Good job!" Karen said as Fareeda and Tassia came running in, "Hey, where's Aurora?" "Ora cumbin," Tassia said giving Karen a hug.  
"All right, so who wants lunch?" Karen asked as they all walked into the kitchen.  
"I do grandma," Magdalene said, "being a solider sure makes me hungry." They all laughed.  
"So what are you gals doing today?" Karen asked.  
"We're going to go to Cindy's Birthday Party," Magdalene said, sitting down, not caring that Tassia was having trouble with her chair, and Fareeda was picking her nose, luckily Aurora came in.  
"GRAMMA!" She screamed running in and jumping up on her.  
"Well hello to you too Miss Aurora, haven't seen you since yesterday," Karen said trying to pry the child off of her, and finally did.  
"Fareeda, fingers do not belong in the nose, it's gross, go wash your hands before I tell mama," Aurora said pointing towards the bathroom, her back facing Magdalene who was mocking her, "I can see you Magdalene, and don't worry I'll be sure to tell Mama that you wouldn't help Tassia pull out her chair," She said helping her sister.  
"Who died and made you boss, I'm bigger, I got a gun, I'm in charge," Magdalene said aiming her gun at her sister.  
"Gramma," Aurora said on the verge of fake tears, "Magdalene's going to shoot me with that gun of hers." Karen turned around from making lunch to see that Aurora was right and took the gun from Magdalene.  
"You get it back when you leave, I won't have you shooting your sisters in my house," Karen said sternly, finishing lunch.  
"Gramma, I can do a cartwheel now, wanna see?" Aurora asked jumping up and down.  
"Sure baby," Karen replied, turning around as Aurora did her best to do a cartwheel, but it came out lopsided, "Great job," Karen said putting sandwiches and juice on the table and sat down.  
"Gramma, I a cheerleader," Aurora said proudly.  
"Yes your daddy told me, just like your mommy," Karen said.  
"Mama was a cheerleader, shes neber tolded me that," Aurora said with shocked face.  
"Yes she was, a great cheerleader, the captain, then she had you and well it was a good decision," Karen explained.  
After lunch Aurora, Magdalene, Fareeda and Tassia went to Haley's for Cindy's birthday party. Cindy was turning three. She had curly light brown hair and caramel eyes and a pale complexion. Her curls were held back with a red headband to match her red dress. Nathan hasn't been around in years and then had the nerve to show up for the party, not even knowing it was a party. Cindy ran up to him, with her curls bouncing.  
"Who are you, did mommy inbite you to my parpy, I tuwn free tobay," Cindy said proudly.  
"Um, where is your mommy," Nathan asked Cindy.  
"Mommy's makim my cake ands I'ms nots awowed to sees its yept," Cindy said.  
"Is she in the kitchen?" Nathan asked, and she just nodded and ran away. Nathan went inside and soon found Haley, and put his arms around her waist. She looked up at him and struggled to get away.  
"Miss me," Nathan said as he released her, and she turned around to look at him.  
"Maybe, why are you here," She asked folding her arms on her chest.  
"Well, I'm here to see you and I'm assuming that wonderful little girl outside that calls you mommy." Cindy, well at least it wasn't one of Brooke and Luke's, those kids have some big mouths and parents that spoil them rotten, maybe Aurora'll remember you, but I highly doubt Magdalene will, and Fareeda and Tassia have no idea who you are." "I have four nieces, no nephews, and those names are definitely Brooke concoctions," Nathan laughed. Haley looked at her watch.  
"What do you know, party's over, better send them on home, you can leave or stay, don't matter," Haley said leaving, she was going to cut the party short on account of him.  
Aurora, Magdalene, Fareeda and Tassia came home to Brooke and Lucas fighting and Brooke packing, and saying that she was leaving.  
"Mama?" Tassia said when she toddled in, "Wat rong mama?" She hugged Brooke's leg and Brooke picked her up.  
"Hey sweetie, aunt Haley cut the party short, why don't you and your sisters go watch a movie in the den and Daddy and I will be in there in a little bit," Brooke said putting her down and she walked off.  
All four of them sat on the couch watching TV when Brooke and Lucas walked in.  
"Okay, we're going to cut to the chase, who wants to live with Mommy sit on the couch, who wants to live with Daddy, stand up," Brooke said. Magdalene stood up, but the other three remained seated, Brooke looked pleased. Three out of her four wanted her.  
"I'll live with Brooke if Peyton is there," Magdalene said, shocking both Lucas and Brooke, "but if no Peyton then I choose Lucas." "Magdalene, I am your father, and you will refer to me as that, and she is your mother and that is what you will call her, you understand," Lucas said practically yelling at his smart-mouthed four-year-old.  
"Yes father, of course I understand father," Magdalene said mocking him and running away. She was pretty fast and ran to her room and locked the door. Luke ran after her and Brooke set to packing for the other three and was gone within a half hour, while Luke was still trying to get Magdalene to come out, he could only imagine ten years from now.  
Predicting Future  
"Magdalene you open this door right now or I'll break it down!" Lucas yelled pounding on the locked door.  
"Make me, you touch my door again I'll shoot you precious car, first the tires, then the windows, and the body," Magdalene threatened. She had a BB gun and was a dead aim. Lucas stopped pounding. Brooke hadn't been back in a while, except to get the rest of her things and his other three children's belongings. It was indeed heartbreaking. He never actually knew when and when not Magdalene was indeed home, she would slip out the second-story window, and he wouldn't know.  
"Please Magdalene, get out here," Lucas practically begged.  
"What and meet another one of those stupid ladies acting all motherly and trying to reform me, lemme tell you a thing or two, I aint changin, and when I'm 18, I'm enlisting, only four more years pop," Magdalene said opening the door. He dark brown hair in a neat bun, just above her collar, her jacket buttoned all the way up, her paints had pleats in them, her boots ties tightly, and her beret on her head just right. She had some decoration to her uniform because she was taking classes in school, she was a sight. She was about six foot tall and very thin and muscular. Her best friend was a girl, in that same class, that goes by the name of Nobody, Nobody Jones. Her boyfriend was a guy named Alantus Kellermin, a guy in her Army class. The sad thing was, she didn't even know who her sisters were.  
End Prediction  
Magdalene opened the door, and walked right past him and downstairs. He chased after her. She stood holding the fridge door open.  
"Daddy, there's no food," She said, looking at the half full fridge.  
"Yes there is, there's lots of things," Lucas said reassuringly.  
"Okay, name one HOT meal you can cook with out a microwave, Mr. Tough guy," Magdalene said climbing onto the counter.  
"Okay, you have a point, how about pizza and a movie, we can have soda, mommy never let you have soda, and then after dinner we can light a fire in the fire place and have s'mores. Sound good?" "Definitely," Magdalene said climbing off the counter to get the phone. They ate in the living room while watching a movie, pizza, soda, and popcorn. "Magdalene, why does my pizza have so many anchovies and yours have none?" Lucas said picking them off onto his plate.  
"I don't know daddy, maybe they likes you betterer than me," She giggled, as he started tickling her , and picked her up, but then he fell to the floor and was barely breathing. 


	8. Telling Chapter 8

"Daddy?" Magdalene asked panicked, touching his face with her cold hand, "Daddy, you're not breathing." She ran to the phone and called 911 like they showed her in school.  
"911 What's your emergency?" The woman who answered said.  
"Hello, my daddy's not breathing, he fell on the floor and I'm scared, and I don't hear his heart," Magdalene said in a rush, the woman knew she was indeed scared.  
"Okay, what's your name?" She tried to calm her.  
"Magdalene, and I live at 5798 Lalancley Lane in Tree Hill North Carolina," Magdalene said clearly.  
"Okay, we'll send you help, where is your daddy?" He's in the living room, we were eating in there and watching a movie on TV and he fell." "Where are you?" "On the kitchen counter, I can't get down, I climbed up to reach the phone, and daddy always helps me down, I climb up to get a cookie and he gets me down, it's to far to jump." "Can you see your daddy from the counter?" "Yes, I can see him, he's in front of the couch, he's grabbing his chest, and I hear the sirens." "Okay, bye Magdalene." The woman hung up, and so did Magdalene. Magdalene looked down, maybe it wasn't so far, she slid to the edge, and looked down. It was pretty high, she jumped and landed on the floor. She was okay, and it felt good. The paramedics were in the living room putting Luke on a stretcher, and took him out. She was in the kitchen and you couldn't see her from the living room, so they left her there alone. She as scared and went upstairs to her room and found her bag, her army bag, and packed her things. Clothes, her hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste, some food, and refilled her canteen with water. She tied her boots tight (the only one of the four who could tie shoes) and stuck her helmet on her head, grabbed her army sleeping bag and headed out, grabbing her keys from the hook, one for her jeep, the other for the house, and slammed the door.  
She planned to drive past aunt Haley's house, if Brooke was there, she'd stop and if not she'd go to Karen's and stay there. Brooke wasn't at Haley's but Magdalene did see her car at Karen's. She went up and knocked on the door, holding her sleeping bag and her backpack on her back, and of course her gun and canteen. She looked like she was crying.  
Karen opened the door and as soon as she saw who it was, her jaw dropped open.  
"Magdalene, what are you doing here so late?" Karen asked her, ushering her in.  
"I need to talk to mama," Magdalene said impatiently. They walked into the living room where they were watching TV and Magdalene ran up and hugged Brooke, "Mama." "Sweetie, does daddy know you're here," Brooke asked, and Magdalene shook her head. "Did you run away, was he being mean?" Again Magdalene shook her head.  
"They took daddy and left me," Magdalene explained.  
"Who took daddy, Magdalene?" Brooke asked taking the helmet off Magdalene's head.  
"911 took daddy, I called them, and they took him, they had really loud sirens," Magdalene said.  
"What happened?" Karen said jumping in "We did hear sirens," Brooke said.  
"Daddy tickled me and we was laughing and he fell on the floor and wasn't breathing, I couldn't hear his heart." Brooke was in tears and getting up, Karen was in a state of shock. Aurora perked up from watching TV.  
"What's wrong with daddy?" Aurora said turning around.  
"Nothing, sweetie, daddy's going to be just fine," Brooke said trying to reassure herself, more than Aurora.  
"Well, let me see him," she stood up and put her hands to her hips and stomped her foot on the ground. She was stubborn, just like Brooke was. "Aurora, are you deaf, I just said daddy wasn't all right, they took him, he's at the hospital," Magdalene said, Brooke's expression changing to concern, what was Magdalene doing.  
"Mama! Tell me Magdalene's lying," Aurora demanded, Karen taking Fareeda and Tassia, who were sleeping, upstairs.  
"Honey, I don't think so," Brooke said picking up Aurora and hugging her.  
"Then I want to see him now!" "Aurora, its late, we'll go see him tomorrow," Brooke said, even though she knew she'd be driving them out tonight.  
"Mama, can't we go see him?" It was Magdalene begging this time to go.  
"Brooke, let them," Karen said, "I'll stay with Fareeda and Tassia, you go." "Are, you sure, maybe I should stay, you go, he's your son," Brooke said, not wanting to see him after their fight.  
"No, I'll call Haley, let her know, then calm her down, she'll be mad at us if we don't tell her now, and I think it'd sound better coming from me," Karen said, ushering them to the door. 


	9. Hospital Night Chapter 9

Brooke walked into the hospital, carrying Aurora, who was clinging to her for fear life, not like her, and Magdalene at her side. They went up to the receptionist.  
"I'm looking for my husband, he was brought in earlier tonight, Lucas Scott," Brooke said to the old woman.  
"Lucas Scott, fifth floor, down the hall on your right from the elevator, you will see a waiting room with a receptionist, talk to her," the woman said, sounding disgusted. Brooke went to the elevator, which stopped at every single floor, compliments of Aurora. They finally reached the fifth floor, after up, stop, up stop… They went down the hall and into the waiting room, where Aurora and Magdalene found comfy chairs to sit on while Brooke talked to the receptionist.  
"I'm looking for Lucas Scott, my husband," Brooke said to the woman. The woman typed a few things into her computer.  
"In O.R., ma'am, be out maybe a half hour, might as well get comfy, I'll let him know family is here," the woman said typing something into her computer. "Those two angels yours," she said, referring to Magdalene and Aurora, fighting over what Magdalene put into her pockets.  
"Oh yes, Aurora and Magdalene, I've got two more at home, already asleep, these two just had to see daddy now, not tomorrow, now," Brooke said rolling her eyes and laughing.  
"Remind me of my grandbabies, they're seven and five, always fighting, but deep down they love each other. Do they show it, never, the seven year old is boy crazy and the five year old's best friends are boys, Melissa and Kelsey. Suiting names for young ladies," The woman rambled and showed pictures, like any proud grandmother. "Oh they are dolls, um," Brooke said looking at Aurora and Magdalene, "I think I should go and break up this little fight session," Brooke said after the woman had been talking about Melissa and Kelsey for over 15 minutes, Melissa is a lovely lady, attends all the high social ranked parties and Kelsey is a sweet little tomboy and has such good manners and will grow up to be a fine young lady, blah. Brooke was glad her children weren't like that. She walked over and sat in the middle of them. "Whatcha fightin over, ooo lemme see, I wanna see," Brooke said mimicking them and taking whatever they had. It was a little remote control car, no bigger than half the size of the palm over her hand. "Magdalene, where and when did you get this?" Brooke asked, not remembering that toy.  
"Daddy tookeded mes after preschool one day, he says don't telled mommy or he'd be in big trouble and I wont get any more, so I didn't say a word," Magdalene said taking her car back and putting it on the floor. She pressed a button on her controller and the car sprang to life and almost hit the doctor that came out.  
"I'm looking for family of Lucas Scott," he said as Brooke stood up and led Aurora and Magdalene over. Magdalene stopped to pick up her car first, though, and stuck it back into her pocket.  
"I'm his wife, how is he?" Brooke asked the man.  
"Well he had a severe heart attack and a blockage in the right ventricle, so we fixed that, it seems that the heart attack was caused by a genetic defect." All Brooke did was nod.  
"Can we go see him," She finally asked, feeling like she was in high school and he was her science teacher, lecturing her about who knows what and why she needs to know it, which of course she doesn't, nor did care about.  
"Yes, but he's probably out," The doctor said leading them to his room. They walked in and her was lying on a white bed, white sheets and different tubes coming out of him. The doctor was right, he was out.  
"Mama, is that daddy?" Aurora asked pointing.  
"Yes sweetie, that's daddy," Brooke said lifting the little girl up as the doctor left.  
"Is he sleeping?" She asked.  
"Yea, babe, daddy's sleeping," Brooke said to the obviously clueless child. "Mama, when's he gonna wake up?" Aurora asked. "I don't know babe, how about you sit on the chair and get some sleep so when he wakes up we'll be right her, kay?" Brooke said putting her on the vacant chair.  
"Okay Mama, good night, where's Magdalene?" Aurora said looking around the room.  
"Magdalene? Where are you?" Brooke said as Magdalene walked out of the bathroom in pajamas, and she had obviously just finished brushing her teeth. "Honey where did you get those pjs" Brooke asked.  
"From my backpack," She said and Brooke realized the thing she was wearing when she came to Karen's, she didn't take it off before they left. Magdalene handed Brooke something furry/ plastic-y.  
"What's this?" Brooke questioned, looking at the cammo thing.  
"My pillow, can you blow it up?" Magdalene explained rolling out her sleeping bag from being attached to her backpack. Brooke unfolded it and found a place to blow it up and did, then handed it to Magdalene. Aurora got jealous.  
"Mama, why does she get all that and I'm stuck with this lumpy old chair, its not fair," Aurora pouted at her sister laying in the corner.  
"She brought it, I can't tell her that she can't use it," Brooke explained, for Magdalene who wanted to be a soldier, she sure had a lot of luxuries. Aurora sat in the chair with her arms crossed across her chest. Brooke sat next to her, in another chair. They both watched Magdalene. 


	10. Waking Chapter 10

Soon morning came, at some point they all fell asleep, but Magdalene definitely had the best sleep, and got up the earliest. By the time Brooke and Aurora awoke, she already was dressed and had her pillow back in her bag and her sleeping bag rolled up. She sat on the floor with a spread out napkin in front of her, eating a small box of cereal and drinking orange juice from a small carton. She even had a plastic spoon to eat her cereal with and a straw to drink her juice.  
"Magdalene, where did you get that?" Brooke asked her.  
"A nurse came in to check on daddy and saw me and asked me if I wanted breakfast and brought me this," Magdalene said, Brooke looking a little relieved at the thought of her actually packing that. Magdalene folded her trash up in the napkin and threw it in the wastebasket. Aurora groggily sat up. Then she immediately ran to the bathroom. "Mama, I've nothing to do, have you any ideas?" Magdalene said at last. Brooke thought of the little car she had last night and about the hallway were the nurses and doctors were walking and had a mischievous grin about her face.  
"Well what do you have in those pockets of yours?" Brooke asked, soon she regretted it. Piles of things appeared on the table she sat at, there was the car, travel sized board games, then she threw her key chain on the table. There were so many key chains, you couldn't even find the key. Magdalene help it up, one of her most prized possessions and pointed to different things.  
"This one's a whistle, and that's a compass and that a Swiss Army knife, that here is pepper spray. I've got a mirror and a small hairbrush, too," Magdalene pointed to all the different things, Aurora's eyes lit up when she saw it. She recognized a few things on it.  
"Mama, look its eye shadow, and there's lip gloss," She named them off as if they were characters of a favorite T.V. show. "Oh, it's blush, Mama, make Magdalene share it," She pouted. Magdalene took one quick look at her sister and in a heartbeat gave them up.  
"Mama, fix her face, its horrid and her hair, its disastrous," Magdalene said taking the last of the them off of her key chain. Aurora started pouting and put her hands to her hips, and walked over to Brooke. Brooke looked at the different key chains in her hands and picked one to start with. The Brush, hair first. In no time Aurora's hair was done in two French braids. Then Brooke started with her face, a little repair work from last night, no biggie. "Magdalene, you wanna stay with daddy or go get breakfast in the cafeteria with me and Aurora?" Brooke asked when she was done with Aurora.  
"I'll stay here but…" She reached into her bag and pulled out two walkie-talkies and gave one to Brooke, "I'll let you know if there's any change," Magdalene said turning hers on, as Brooke and Aurora left.  
About a half hour later Magdalene was playing her game boy when Lucas woke up.  
"Hey Magdalene," his voice raspy, looking at her.  
"Daddy!" She jumped up and ran over and hugged him, then called Brooke, who immediately came rushing in there, and sent Aurora and Magdalene to the children's center, so they could be alone. 


	11. The Aftermath Chapter 11

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time, Brooke pulling over a chair, crying, laying her head on his chest, and he started stroking her hair.  
"If you don't want anymore kids, I understand," Brooke finally said, referring to their argument.  
"I only said that because I didn't want you to fell that you had to go through it again, and we already have four little rugrats, how many do you want?" Lucas said as Brooke sat up. "Well, I don't know, I was an only child and always wanted a big family, and I know how much you want a little boy, to teach basketball to, and to do guy things with, and I want to be able to give you that," Brooke said, tears in her eyes, and he wrapped his arms around her, "You already gave me everything I could ever want and more." "Brooke," He started, but then forgot where he was going with it.  
"Besides, I'm uh, already pregnant, I found out yesterday and I was trying to tell you and…" Brooke said.  
"That's great, I didn't know," Lucas said.  
"You didn't know because I didn't tell you, and I found out, it's twins, two," She was grinning now, "over a fifty percent chance of a boy." "yea, babe," Even though he knew her math was wrong, he was still happy, just the thought of having a son made him happy.  
"Oh, I ran into your doctor and he said as soon as you wake up, you can check out, so whenever you want to leave we can," Brooke said winking. 


	12. Ricky and Dezzy Chapter 12

Six and a half months later on February seventh Rikard Mikhail Enu Scott and Desdemona Gwendolen Nsia Scott were born. They were both blondes. Rikard was six inches long and five pounds, Desdemona was five inches long and five pounds, six ounces. They were both small, but Rikard was doing much better than Desdemona. Desdemona had pneumonia and wasn't doing very well. The doctors found out she was allergic to the medicine they were giving her, so that just made her worse, but Rikard was coming home today, a week old. Aurora, Magdalene, Fareeda and Tassia were excited that their little brother was coming home. They had made many arrangements in the house for their arrival, Rikard would get the bedroom at the very far end of the hall, and Desdemona, when she came home, the one directly next to it. Rikard didn't cry all to much, he just lay where he was put and watched everyone with his eyes. Aurora tried to carry him, and play with him, like he was one of her dollies, but Luke put a stop to that when she tried to put a dress on him and she ran crying to Brooke.  
"Mommy, Mommy, daddy's being really really mean to me," She cried running from her room.  
"What did evil daddy do this time?" Brooke asked as Lucas walked in the room carrying Rikard.  
"He-he-he took Rikard away, I was only playing with him, honestly mommy." Aurora climbed into Brooke's lap.  
"Lucas, why wouldn't you let our sweet angel play with her brother?" Brooke asked him, winking at Aurora.  
"The little monster tried to put a dress on him, and then she wanted to do his make-up, he's a boy for crying out loud, boys don't wear make-up, boys don't wear dresses." "Well its better than what Magdalene tried to do earlier, I swear, when she's old enough, into the military she goes, she tried to throw him out the window of her room, that her and Peyton had a blast redecorating, might I add." Brooke said. Lucas started laughing.  
"She did that with Fareeda, and Tassia, she wanted to throw both of them out the window, and when Desdemona comes home, she'll try to do it to her too, don't think Rikard is different, my only little boy." "Oh that girl's little cute butt is so grounded." Brooke started laughing. "Maggie, oh Magdalene, where oh where are you?" Brooke called out.  
"She's with Peyton, I swear, she's with her just as much as she's with us." Lucas said laughing, going to Rikard's room to put him down for a nap.  
"Now, Aurora, baby, go dress up Tassia and Fareeda, they need some of your fashion sense, I think they sadly take after daddy," Brooke pushed her out of her room to find her sisters. "Fareeda, Tassia, mama, says you have to play with me, cause you has no fashion senses." Aurora said giggling.  
"We're watching a movie, Aurora, go play with Magdalene," Tassia said.  
"Magdalene's not home." "Go play with one of your gazillion friends," Tassia shot back.  
"I don't want to, I want to play with my sisters." "To bad Aurora, why don't you go play with mommy, or even Daddy, or watch the movie with us," Tassia offered, returning to the movie. Aurora sat on the floor and pouted. She cried silently and crossed her arms across her chest and stuck out her bottom lip, she was a sight. 


	13. Nine Years Chapter 13

Desdemona was in the hospital until about the age of nine, they didn't expect that long, but that's how long it was, illness after illness, allergy after allergy, she was finally going home. Brooke was so happy to finally have her baby home. Aurora was fourteen, Magdalene, thirteen, Fareeda, twelve, and Tassia, eleven, and of course, Rikard and Desdemona were nine. By then they all had nicknames, Aurora was Ora, Magdalene was Dallie, Fareeda was Frae, Tassia was Tassi, Rikard was Ricky, and Desdemona was Dezzy. Ora, Dallie, Frae, Tassi, Ricky, and Dezzy, what names they were. Practically everyone in Tree Hill had heard of the Scott five, not really knowing about Dezzy. She was sort of a myth, the town talk, subject of fine tales. Some people refused to believe she actually existed. Ora and Dallie went to Tree Hill High, Ora was the head cheerleader starting at freshman year, because of her social status and her genes. Dallie was a cheerleader, but not the perky enthusiastic one like Ora, it was sorta forced upon her, not of her own free will. When she was about ten she ditched the whole army thing. She was now solely interested in playing ball. Frae was the super genius, scholar- type. She was quiet and shy, but extremely smart. She never broke a role, the exact opposite of Tassi, who was a year younger than her, who had broken every rule in the book, and was the reason why they had so many rules, because of all the stuff she did. She wore mini skirts and tube tops and five inch heels, turned in her work late and messy, lost all locker privileges so she refused to carry any books. Her hair was a different color every school year since fifth grade. This year her hair was scarlet. A furious scarlet it was. Teachers could believe that she was Brooke's daughter, but not Lucas'. Ricky was in fifth. He was an average student, and didn't do much wrong, and he played basketball. Dezzy, couldn't really do anything, this was her first ear actually in school. Everyone talked and pointed. She didn't care. She wore clothes like her sisters, short and revealing. Her blonde hair was golden, and her blue eyes sapphire, that could charm any guy. She was smaller than the rest, but about average height. Ricky was so protective of his little sister, and basketball games during recess she was his team's cheerleader, which the guys loved, so they usually won.  
"Frae, wait up," Tassi called, running after her.  
"What?" Frae said turning around to her sister.  
"I have a test next period," Tassi said between the groans of other students as they blocked the hallway, she flicked them off to continue talking as a teach walked by.  
"You know the drill Ms. Scott, principal's office," the teacher said, ushering her there. She was secretly happy about it, no test next period, and she didn't have to bug Frae about it either.  
"Okay Ms. Scott, which parent would you like to disappoint yet again, first," the principal asked.  
"Uh, probably my mother, daddy might not be too thrilled about it," Tassi said in a casual tone.  
"Please stand up Ms. Scott and hands at your sides," the principal said, realizing what the girl was wearing, Tassi did as asked, he skirt was about three inches too short, "You may also notify them about your attire as well as your hand gestures." Tassi sat down and started mocking the woman, if she was going to get suspended at least make it for the most things possible. "I can see you Ms. Scott, you may also tell them you were mocking authority." "Oh and could you do the honors of telling them that because I'm here I'm missing a huge test in Mr. Frank's class right now," Tassi said, putting her legs up on the desk.  
" How about you tell them, skipping class, and that is not the proper wat for a young lady to sit," the principal said back.  
"And your not sitting properly for an old fart bag either," Tassi retorted.  
"Even more for your parents to be disappointed in you for," the principal said, writing everything down, then looked up at her shoes, "Open-toed shoes Ms. Scott, are against the dress code." "Lemme guess, I get to tell them of that disappointment too, wow," Tassi said sarcastically, "and call me Tassi, I ain't Ms. Scott, that be Ora, Ora's Ms. Scott, and Frae's Ms. Scott, me and Dallie or just that, me and Dallie." The principal just wrote more down. "So how long, when will you finally allow me back into this crap hole, I mean wonderful institution?" Tassi said leaning back to reach the phone.  
"I don't know, I'm sure we could work something out," the principal said, trying to keep a nice tone.  
"Aight, hold on old fart bag, my ma's on da phone, Hey ma, yea old fart bag's got me a-gain," Tassi said stressing the word again, "of course I didn't do anything wrong, you wanna talk to old fart bag do ya, hold on," Tassi held the receiver out to the principal.  
"Hello Ms. Davis, yes I have Tassia here with me, well her attire is not appropriate for school, she's using profanity, using profane hand gestures towards unsuspecting students, causing a commotion in the hallway, skipping a test, and is certainly not being ladylike," the principal said to Brooke, who was droning her out.  
"Okay lady, you want me to come get the little rebel or what?" Brooke finally said after she realized that the woman was finished talking.  
"Yes," The principal said, annoyed.  
"Great, I was on my way there anyway," Brooke said making it up as she went along, "I was so busy this morning, I forgot to write Frae a note, she has a doctor's appointment this afternoon, so if you could be so nice as to dismiss Frae for me, that would be wonderful,." "Can do, I'll get right on that, Fareeda is such a nice girl," the principal said hanging up and calling Frae down to the office. 


	14. Skipping Chapter 14

After getting Tassi and Frae, Brooke drove over to the high school to get Ora and Dallie with the same excuse, then the elementary school to get Dezzy. A whole afternoon of shopping, what could be better? Lucas would probably kill her if she took Rikard out of school to go shopping. This was Dezzy's first time and was really nervous she would do something wrong.  
"So Tassi what did you do this time?" Ora asked from the front seat.  
"According to old fart bag, many things, I swear, she's just jealous she can't look this good, or wear these types of clothes and shoes, so she takes it out on me," Tassi explained.  
"I think that for once you should actually follow all the rules, she'd probably faint, or makeup a new rule that your breaking, half those rules in that book principals have made up because of you," Dallie said, next to Dezzy.  
"I told you that you should have gone to class, did you listen no, you had to go and flick somebody off," Frae said, putting her two cents in.  
"Aww come on, they asked for it," Tassi sad putting her feet up on the back of the chair in front of her.  
"Don't worry bout it Tassi, in middle school none of that shit goes on your permanent record, but maybe in your case, the history books," Dallie said, making light of her and Tassi always getting into trouble.  
Brooke pulled into the parking lot and parked. Nobody made any signs of getting out of the vehicle. Frae reached under the seat and pulled out a bag. Inside there was a multiple of binders, labeled all sorts of things, she opened them and took things out of different ones, and then got out an assortment of pens. Dezzy got nervous. A car pulled in next to them. "Okay Dezzy before we go, you need to take this, and this, sign here with this pen, and there with this one," Frae said giving her the assortment of papers and pens, Dezzy got all mixed up and confused, so Frae explained it as she went trough every single sheet of paper, then filed them in a manila folder, and they all got out of the car. Dezzy looked down at the papers she was left with, a map of the mall, emergency numbers of everyone, the sales ads, things like that. She also noticed the people from the next car got out as well. Haley and Cindy. Brooke called them on her way to get her bunch. Cindy was Frae's age, twelve. "Are we all ready," Brooke asked looking around at everyone just standing there.  
"Sure thing, lets go," Ora said walking ahead of everyone.  
"Wait, time back here no later than five-thirty, okay," Brooke said looking especially at Ora.  
"Awww, mom, we usually stay till like seven, why so early?" Ora whined.  
"Because if daddy notices we're gone, we'll be in big trouble." Brooke explained. Ora really walked fast now. Dezzy watched, Tassi and Dallie headed toward the Hot Topic entrance, Ora, towards DEB, Frae towards the bookstore, Haley and Cindy towards the main mall entrance.  
"Babe, you're going to go get run over," Brooke said coming up to her, slipping a credit card in her hand, "go have fun, trips on daddy," and Brooke went in a different direction after they reached the sidewalk. Dezzy took her time walking around. She found the gap and walked inside. Walls upon walls of clothes, and racks throughout the store. She didn't really have much clothes, not like her sisters. She was shocked, obviously from not getting out much. She looked at all the different colors and styles of clothing. She quickly found an outfit she fell in love with, but realized, she had no idea what size she was, so just grabbed a random size to start with, and to her luck it fit, but that was enough clothes for her, for one day, she got them and left.  
Dallie and Tassi were having a blast in Hot Topic, looking at all the new t-shirts, and accessories. Of course they had connections to things before hey actually came out, to sell, and that's what they were looking at, and finally settled on things they liked. It was food court time. They went through every stall, from McDonalds to Subway, getting an assortment of items. They literally took up the biggest table there, shoving a couple together, to fit it all, so many types of fries, and different sodas and smoothies, some subs, chicken, burgers, and they ate most of it, and never lost their petite figures, surprisingly.  
Frae was looking at all the new releases of books, she needed a good read, or a couple good reads. It was her favorite store, it had a café in the middle where she would read the newspaper after making her selections. She would never actually get coffee but hot chocolate and a corn muffin.  
Tassi and Dallie made their way to the music store, checkin out all the new tunes. That's when they split up, they had totally different tastes in music, but it was okay, but they had to hurry, since it was almost five, and had experienced what it was like to not be there on time, left behind.  
Ora wasn't paying any attention to time, but buying a whole new end of spring/ early summer wardrobe, when she finally looked at her watch, and quickly finished up, not to be left behind, again.  
Dezzy made it to the car, after only going to that one store, because it really tired her out. When they got home, it was just minutes before Lucas and Ricky got back from basketball. They were all modeling their new clothes, so he knew.  
"Don't worry Broody, I'll model mine exclusively for you later," Brooke whispered in his ear and winked.  
"Daddy, don't you just love this skirt," Aurora said twirling around in her new black mini. He just stood there.  
"Don't you think it's a little short?" Lucas said, finally.  
"Of course not silly," Aurora said laughing, "You should see Dallie, her and Tassi, oh and Dezzy got the cutest little outfit, she has some fashion taste, but all Frae got was some stupid books, like a gazillion pages long." "I don't think there is a book a gazillion pages long," Lucas tried to explain.  
"Ask mom, she so agrees with me, Frae gots some books a gazillion pages long, now I need to go put all my new clothes away, ciao daddy," Aurora said, leaving with her shopping bags. Dezzy walked in, holding her old ragged teddy bear that she's had since she was born.  
"Daddy," She started, a little afraid.  
"What Dezzy," Lucas said pulling her onto his lap.  
"Ricky said that the circus is coming to town, and I asked Dallie about it and she said it was a great idea to go to the circus, cause all the lions and tigers eat all the little kids and the clowns laugh at their misery, is that true daddy?" "Course not baby, Dallie's just playing a trick on you, she's being mean, you want to go to the circus?" "No! The lions and tigers are going to eat me," Dezzy shrieked.  
"The lions and tigers won't eat you, they don't eat people, we can all go, I'll protect you myself." "What about mommy, will the lions and tigers come after mommy," Dezzy asked.  
"No, they don't like mommy." "Why not?" "Why don't you go ask her." She skipped away, obviously happy with the answers to her questions. Dallie came in with her nine year old brother slung over her shoulder.  
"Here dad, keep this rat out of my room," Dallie said dropping him on the floor, head first.  
"MAGDALENE MAE SCOTT you DO NOT drop your brother HEAD FIRST on the FLOOR," he said, practically yelling.  
"Okay, next time I catch this rat in my room I'll drop him head first out the window, which FYI is a second story window," Dallie said going back to her room. Drama, drama, drama. Ricky was trying to sneak out, not being noticed. He was hoping to avoid the trouble he was known to get himself and others in.  
"Not so fast, why were you in Dallie's room?" Lucas asked, noticing him trying to sneak out.  
"Nothing, honestly, I went in there to find my ball, I know she stole it, she took it when I took her Tims, boy was she pissed when I took them, or was it when I took her new MP3, maybe it was then, or when I listened in on her phone call to some boy." "You do know you just turned yourself in right?" Lucas said stopping him before her told everything he's ever done to her.  
"Hey dad, Ora's friend is comin over tomorrow, Danny," He said going upstairs.  
"Hold up, how do you know this?" Lucas asked.  
"I heard her talking to mom about some Danny." 


	15. Cheerleading Chapter 15

Lucas answered the door to a young blonde, who was wearing the ravens' cheerleading uniform.  
"You here to see Dallie," Lucas guessed.  
"Ora, I'm Dani, one of her cheerleaders, the rest are coming," Lucas now knew that Ricky wanted him to think a boy was coming over, but really a whole cheerleading squad "She's down the hall, her room, the pink room, all the ruffles, you'll know when you get there.  
"Actually dad, I'm right here." Ora said walking around Lucas, and you can tell the rest of them to go directly to the back yard." Ora pointed the direction of the back yard to Dani, and ran upstairs. She started banging on Dallie's door. "Dallie, Backyard now, bring that new song you came up with, you've got five minutes, or I'm sending everyone up to destroy your hazardous room and turn it all frilly and pink." "Okay, I need to finish burning it, chill, I'll be there." Dallie called from her room as Ora ran downstairs to the backyard. Dallie took her whole five minutes and brought an old CD player down.  
"Dallie, what is that," Ora said shocked at the old CD player.  
"A CD player, chill, I've brought a couple choices, first we have a play on the Baltimore Ravens fight song, that we can change," She hit a button on the remote she was holding and the fight song came pouring out of the CD player.  
Flying High, Fierce Pride in our Eyes,  
The Ravens of Baltimore On dark wings we fly Honor bound for the sky Over Maryland we'll always soar For Glory we vie, and our town will stand high To our foes we say "Nevermore"  
'Cause its Fight! Fight! With all of our might!  
For our old Baltimore!

"Well," Dallie said when it was over.  
"It needs some work, obviously, Baltimore and Maryland should be changed, and well what other options do we have?" Ora prodded.  
"Okay, next is a poem called Dream Ravens, that was a poem, but now a rack song, short sweetish, and brought to you by some of my friends, at our school," Dallie pushed another button, and a different, hard song came out.

Ravens of my dreams,  
Cure the anger in my heart.  
Ravens of my indecision,  
Make straight the path before me.  
Ravens of my memory Let your song come unto me.

As my brothers fly above the earth So must I leave my importance behind.  
As my sisters sing songs of rejoicing So must I find a courageous voice.

Ravens, let there be peace among us.  
May we fly as one idea.  
Ravens, give memory to my dreams So that I may hear the voices Of my ancestors telling me That all the world is changing And my fears will turn to leaves.

"Well that was interesting," Ora said when that one was over.  
"Yeah, I thought so too," Dallie said, really meaning it, rather than Ora's sarcasm. The next song came, different, yet the same.  
King god of northern clime Greatest creature so divine Sends for watching land below Ravens fly for him to know Took off from a greater tree Higher, higher flying free Sounds of thunder in the sky Up above two ravens fly In our time, ravens two Passing over me and you Whisper to their only master What to come before and after Shadow casted snowy ground Shape of ravens might be found At his head ravens rest Stranger silent as his guest Words for ear of ancient god Carried home by wings so proud Stare at the sky as evening come Sky is dark and ravens gone.

"Okay, maybe not that one," Ora said, practically dissing all of Dallie's hard work finding this stuff, but Ora was the captain, and what she said went.  
"Fine, but hey, I only said I'd try, never said I'd do anything more, I'm not even the one who wanted to be a stupid cheerleader in the first place," Dallie ranted, but then played a final tune. There was no words, just a mixture of different beats swirled together, some hard rock, some classical, upbeat, blues, everything.  
"Dallie, that's it, that's it, that's the music I have to have it, what's it called?" Ora said jumping up and down.  
"Mix beat # 5 from the world's one stop music store online, ," Dallie said, blandly.  
"That's all, but it's so good, you're the best," Ora couldn't stop jumping, making Dallie pretend to gag. A young girl showed up, wearing one of the local middle schools' uniforms. She looked a bit nervous.  
"I'm here for the cheerleading tryouts, for the Tree Hill Ravens," She said.  
"Right, your right on time," Ora said, walking over to the table she set up. "You need to fill out one of each of theses forms, and wait until the rest get here." The girl did as she was told, an obedient one. Ora nudged Dallie's arm, "Why can't I have a little sister like her, who actually wants to be on the squad, and does what I say?" "Great, that means I can leave, she can have my spot, and she can be your new little sister, have fun, knock yourself out," Dallie said walking away. Ora ran after her, as fast as her little legs let her to keep up with Dallie's fast walking pace.  
"Come on, I was joking, you know all this comes natural to you, and you know you're one of the best, so why not use your talents," Ora begged as Dallie burst out laughing, then Ora knew it was a joke.  
"Do you have some sort of issues about me going to get a drink?" Dallie said in between laughter.  
The tryouts began in order of arrival, the girl who showed up first was Abbigail Lansley from Western Middle. Tree Hill got feeders from about seven middle schools. She was good, she would need some work, but she was really skinny, she would go high if thrown in the air, and was graceful, but very shy and quiet, which would be an issue, she was put on the maybe list. The next was a short girl, average, and blonde, blonde was always a plus for cheerleading. She said her name was Jadzia Waltkerman and from Western Middle. She was awesome, but Ora wouldn't let her know it, she told her she was only mediocre. All the girls sat Indian style in a circle, some nervous, some acted as though it was no sweat, others were so pale they looked like they were going to faint. Ora called the next name, it was very plain, like the girl, Molly Johnson, she was completely average and had like know qualities to remember her by, all her moves were robotic, they were right, but not personified, she was from Oakland Middle. Ora found that 99 percent of the cheerleaders from Oakland Middle performed that way, robotic, its you lined them up, they'd all be the same, it was literally scary, and Ora finally got fad up after the third.  
"All Oakland Middle school cheerleaders please line up in font of the fence please," Ora said pointing to the fence a couple feet in front of her. There was about ten of them, and Ora named a simple routine, that they all should know, and her suspicion was right, they all moved the same at the same time, flawless, it was scary, there was a few exceptions that were noted, and after every single cheerleader finished, the judging was made, who would join their squad. Ora read off the list, they needed 20 new cheerleaders, accounting for moving cheerleaders, graduating seniors, and inflation, but if there was a tie, then they could take more. "Okay, our new cheerleaders are in alphabetical order by schools:  
Aaliyah Alheeish from Carter Middle, Kaelyn Cater from Carter Middle, Laura Gregory from Danielsvile Middle, Madelia Clinton from Danielsvile Middle, Shara Micheals from New Hurler Middle, Marissa Richards from New Hurler Middle, Melissa Richards from New Hurler Middle, Mirra Richards from New Hurler Middle, Kelsey Begin from Oakland Middle, Gretchen Liola from Oakland Middle, Edena Alexia from Tree Hill Middle, Sharan Alashyana from Tree Hill Middle, Michelle Begain from Tree Hill Middle, Morgan Ashleigh from Western Middle, Aimee Keller from Western Middle, Genifer Martin from Western Middle, Nicole Aburrichio from Yoder Middle, Hannah Jeylone from Yoder Middle, Kelsey Yeller from Zachob Middle, Madigale Ichob from Zeyler Middle, and last but not least, Cally Madigar from Zeyler Middle." Ora said reading down the whole list, girls clapping, jumping up and down, others crying from not making it, mostly Oakland Middle girls, there was like twenty of them who didn't make it, because of their robotic moves. "Okay, now its time for all of us to sit in a circle and learn everybody's name, we'll start with us Ravens then work our way to everyone else, those of you who didn't make the cut, I'm sorry, you can stay here or go, its up to you, oh and Dallie, go get Frae, whom we already decided would be a raven cheerleader, and tell her we need her, we already voted on her remember," Ora said, now directing it to the group with nods around. As soon as Dallie and Frae got there they started, with Ora and working their way around, "I'm Aurora Scott, Ora for short and the captain of this squad, Dallie, you go next," Ora nudged her.  
"Dallie Scott, Freshman, end of story," Dallie said.  
"Mandy Richards," Mandy said, still ecstatic that her sisters were on the squad.  
"Danielle, Dani, Kelley," Dani said laughing at the little cheerleaders huddled together. "Cindy James," Cindy said looking at the group, not a bad group.  
"Hallie Johnson" it kept going around, everyone saying their name.  
"Melody Newwhitier." "Shelby Holt." "Kristin Karter" "Kirsten Karter" "Penelope Yofley" "Katelin Neloby" "Whitney Melvin" "Charlene Freious" Then it was the new cheerleaders, making a grand total of 35 girls between eighth and eleventh grades. "Aaliyah Alheeish." "Kaelyn Cater." "Laura Gregory." "Madelia Clinton." "Shara Micheals." "Marissa Richards." "Melissa Richards." "Mirra Richards." "Kelsey Begin." "Gretchen Liola." "Edena Alexia." "Sharan Alashyana." "Michelle Begain." "Morgan Ashleigh." "Aimee Keller." "Genifer Martin." "Nicole Aburrichio." "Hannah Jeylone." "Kelsey Yeller." "Madigale Ichob." "Cally Madigar." "Frae Scott." Everyone looked up, Frae Scott, they were shocked. She sat there, her auburn hair, combed strait in in a ponytail, her face done, and she was wearing a ravens' uniform. She looked thinner too, but she wasn't wearing her normal baggy clothes, so nobody really knew, and nobody believed that she could cheer, but Ora assured everyone they would do a group cheer to see how everyone looked together. Ora stood in front looking at them all, not bad, some could use work, those poor newbies, don't know what they got themselves into. Brooke came outside to look at Ora's work and was impressed, but she was outside to help Dezzy with her physical therapy, she still wasn't full, after being in a hospital bed for nine years, it did a thing or two to her muscles and bones. She was doing better, and since the rest of the girls were leaving, Frae, and Ora went to help Dezzy, but Dallie didn't really care, so she went inside to bum around.  
"Mommy, can we go to the circus, please," Dezzy asked, putting on her pouting face.  
"I remember the first time we went to the circus, before you and Ricky were born, that was a trip, Dallie decided she was going to be a lion tamer and ran down there, Ora wanted to be a ballerina dancer lady and whined the whole time, Frae, wanted to follow the popcorn man wherever he went, and Tassi wanted to sleep, good times, good times, but you'll hafta ask daddy about that one babe," Brooke said, laughing, "DADDY!!," She screamed above the noise of everyone else.  
"DEZZY!" He screamed over Ora and Dallie's fighting and Frae and Tassi's fighting, and Brooke and Ricky arguing about something.  
"Daddy, can we goes to the circus? Mommy says to asked you," Dezzy yelled across the table. The table got quiet, suddenly, waiting on his response. Lucas looked at Brooke, then the rest of his children, then back to Dezzy.  
"Sure baby, we can go see the elephants and the clowns and the tigers and all the rest of the weird people doing odd things," he said. 


	16. The Circus Chapter 16

A couple months later, they went to the circus, with Haley and Cindy, and had great seats. Third row center, not bad. It was the clowns' opening act, Dezzy was having a blast, laughing and laughing. Brooke nudged Luke and pointed to one clown in particular.  
"Luke, don't he look familiar, as if we've seen him before," Brooke asked him. He looked where she was pointing.  
"I don't know babe, I can' see him, wait till he comes closer." They waited, and he came over, and Luke noticed it to, and nudged Haley and pointed, she had a shocked look on her face.  
"It's Nathan, he's a clown, in the circus, OMG, Nathan Scott's a clown," Haley said, astonished. She told Cindy, and she started cracking up, and it went down the line. It came time to pick some children from the audience as helpers, like to get pies thrown on them, and some adults. Nathan happened to be one to go picking people and walked up their row. Dezzy started waving franticly, not knowing who he was, her big toothless (she was missing her front teeth) grin, her blonde hair coming out of its ponytail, her blue eyes lighting up. Brooke was worried all the waving and moving might hurt her, and watched cautiously. Nathan saw her too, and not seeing them picked her, and of course a parent had to go, and Lucas and Brooke looked at each other, finally Brooke got up, and dragged Haley with her, who dragged Cindy down there. Ora was laughing, Dallie taking pictures of the whole thing, even Ricky being jealous. When they were all down there, there was a funny looking group, some whiny snot nosed kids with strict parents, rebellious kids with frightened parents, and then them, Dezzy wasn't snot nosed and whiny or powerful, she was bold and excited. Cindy hoped nobody from school was there. The clowns looked at the people, and pulled all the adults to chairs in the center. Then gave the kids pies. Dezzy knew exactly what she was supposed to do. Nathan was the pie giver outer, when he got to Cindy, he recognized her face, and she already knew he was. He was giving her the pie, and she innocently shoved it in his face with his own hand, the audience roared with laughter, as if it was planned. Of course that gave Cindy away, and he gave her another pie and quickly moved away, all the kids ran and shoved pies in their parents' faces, parents acting like they had no clue.  
With the hustle and bustle of changing acts, the four got pushed off with the clowns, on purpose though, since the circus was practically over. Nathan had done it, to get a chance to talk to them, and when he came out, Brooke couldn't hold it any longer, and burst out laughing, causing Haley and Cindy to start to.  
"What?" he finally asked.  
"Nathan Scott, a clown," Brooke said, between laughs.  
"It pays good money, and I make kids smile," he said defending himself.  
"Hey Cind, your daddy's a clown," Haley said laughing.  
"My daddy's a clown, really, I always thought he was a big important basketball player, way to important for his baby girl, but nope, he was just spending his time making other people's children happy, instead of his own, would you look at the irony," Cindy said laughing at the non-funniness of the joke, that left him staring at his feet. "Mommy, can I have a real daddy, please," Cindy said, like it was a new sweater in a department store. "Mine doesn't care about me. Remember all those spelling bees I won, and that dreadful second grade year I lost. Or the time I wanted to make you cookies to get better, when you were sick in bed, with the flu, and you could barely move, and fell down and broke my arm, sat there at the kitchen table wincing until you woke up, not wanting to wake you, because you needed your sleep, but I couldn't use the phone, well duh, who can, with only one arm, the other holding it, to dull the pain. How about the time I was asked to go on this special trip, to Europe, because of my high test grades, with a group, and I couldn't, one, we didn't have enough money, and two, both parents have to sign a form saying I can leave the country. That couldn't be done, dad was never there, I missed out on the chance of a lifetime. Thanks dad, I'm so glad you're mine," Cindy finished in a sarcastic tone, Haley stood there, realizing all the facts, Cindy was right. Nathan felt like more of a jerk, and was ready to get a lashing from Brooke, when he noticed the little girl, well he noticed her before, but not really.  
"Brooke, is she okay," he asked, pointing to Dezzy, which caused Brooke to look, she was standing there, her knees shaking, her face flushed, Brooke picked her up.  
"She's had a little to much today, she's not used to standing, or walking this much, but she'll be okay," Brooke assured him as the rest of their crowd walked in, escorted by another clown, and security. The clown nodded at Nathan, then left, the security guard followed. "Uncle Nathan," Ora giggled, "you're a clown." "Naw really Ora," Dallie said in a sarcastic tone, "I thought he was a kangaroo." "Dallie, I think he makes a fine clown," Tassi said, "except he works for good and not evil, he needs to join us on the dark side." Frae just stood there and stared him up and down. Luke just laughed and laughed and laughed at his brother.  
"Good job bro, can't wait to tell Dan, he'll be so proud, he son's a clown." He laughed some more. Brooke transferred Dezzy to Luke, because light as she was, she was still heavy to Brooke. "Cindy let's go," Haley said sternly, looking at Brooke and Lucas for support.  
"Come on, Ora, Dallie, Frae, Tassi, Ricky, Luke you got Dezzy," Brooke said rounding up her whole group. They all were leaving, but Nathan reached out and grabbed Haley and Cindy. They looked more like sisters or best friends, father than mother and daughter, they looked at each other, as if they were reading each others thoughts.  
"You know, I remember the last time I saw you, my third birthday, you came outside, all that was there, were my cousins, you recognized Ora, and Dallie, and was introduced to Frae and Tassi, but you never came over to say a thing to me, then you left. Why you want to talk to us, let alone me after all these years is really beyond me, and quite frankly I do not wish to speak to you any further." Cindy crossed her arms and turned her back toward him. Nathan looked to Haley for an answer, but she didn't offer one, and had the some cold face, like Cindy's.  
"Just tell me why Nathan, that's all I want, why, why did you leave us, why did you join the circus, why didn't you tell us, why couldn't you call, why couldn't you write, why couldn't you visit, can you answer any of them for me, Nathan, just tell me, that's all I want, I want to know why, why did you want to hurt me, or better yet, why would you want to hurt your own daughter, your own flesh and blood, your baby girl, I've seen her cry, she cried when she asked why you were never around, and I told her the solid truth, then I cried when she said she hated you, how someone so young, could have such a strong emotion, she yelled it, let the whole world know, she hates her daddy, I guess that runs in the Scott family, huh? You and Luke both hate Dan, Dan hates Royal, and Cindy hates you, but I'm assuming Luke's kids didn't get that gene, they love their father, and want him around, unlike you, your kid doesn't want you, once she told me she rather that you were dead, then at least she would know that you loved us, she wasn't to much in being loved, she wanted me to be loved, and that if you had died loving us, it would be a ton of a lot better, instead, she knows you hate us, you ran away, ran from your fears, and now that you want what you ran from back, you can't have it, I know for a fact you're not going to get close to me, and I'm not going to let you in, I did that once, and look what happened there." Haley was in a mix of emotions, happy, sad, angry, hurt, afraid.  
"Mr. Scott, I think you should just let us go, we don't need you or want you, because when we did you were NEVER there, we learned to get around that. We don't NEED or WANT you anymore, so let us go already." Cindy was letting it out too. They knew Brooke was way to nosy to have gone to the car, and she was just standing outside listening, but they still threw it at him, and if Brooke wasn't leaving, neither was Luke, so none of their children left either.  
"Hales, I'm sorry, I've been an ass, and a jerk, and I'm sorry, I really am, and Cindy, I'm sorry, and I'm dad to you, not Mr. Scott, dad, why won't you call me that?" "For one, you're not sorry, you just want to get mom, and two you're not my father, my father would have been there, like a real man, not a coward, obviously just did something wrong and stupid, knew it, but was afraid to admit it, so you ran from your mistakes, to someplace where you could hide your identity, behind a mask, or in your case, a layer of face paint, nobody would see you, nobody would know, it makes it all better, well you are still you under all that face paint and ridiculous wig, our hiding, afraid of what you did, afraid to face it, yet running from us would only make it harder to face, because now you have to face your fears, alone, head on, before you would have had a lot of people to back you up, now, from being a jerk, you only have your little lone self, don't worry, though, I'll save the pity party for somebody who actually deserves it, cause you sure as hell don't," Cindy finished.  
"Damn, how the hell did she get so smart," Nathan asked in confusion of what his baby girl had just said.  
"She gets it from me, and she told you that because you fled, we're not going to back you up and bail you out of your mistakes, you have to do that on your own now, which is true, and goodbye, I have work tomorrow and Cindy has school, and we need to squeeze dinner in there somewhere," they turned and left, no matter how he plead or begged, they kept going, well until they ran into Brooke and Lucas, and their group.  
"Good jobs Haley, Cindy," Brooke said, slapping them on the back.  
"I feel awful," Cindy said, looking at the ground.  
"Me too, but hey, love hurts," Haley said, also looking down, Brooke on the other hand was counting.  
"5... 4... 3... 2... 1...-" She said as Nathan walked up, "0" "Hales, Cindy you're right, I've been a total and complete jerk, to low to even ask of your forgiveness, but I really and truly sorry for what I put you through, and if you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me, well you know where to find me," he said, walking away.  
"Wait, we shouldn't have yelled at you like that, we just got mad, at seeing you here of all places, after how many years, guess we just got worked up over the little things that happened over the years," Haley said, daring to take a step closer to him. She then looked at Cindy, who also took a step closer and smiled, "But you still have to pay, big time," Haley said, winking at Cindy.  
"Come on, old dude, come home with us, so we can find your punishment," Cindy laughed, her and Haley put their arms on each others shoulders and caught up to Brooke and Lucas, who had started walking. Ricky was becoming whiny, what's taking so long, I'm missing my TV show and so on. They skipped and laughed, and reached their car, parked next to Brooke and Lucas', though they had left, Haley and Cindy were waiting for Nathan, and he finally arrived. Haley and Cindy took up the front seat.  
"Back seat for you, old dude," Cindy said, pointing to the back when he neared, as her and Haley fought over the radio station.  
"So Hales, you still listen to crappy music?" "Yea, old dude, mom still has no taste in music," Cindy said laughing.  
"I don't listen to crappy music, Cindy you are so grounded," Haley said.  
"Sure mom, okay, I'll remember that tomorrow night, I'll be grounded, too bad, I thought you really wanted me at that party at work, cause you didn't want to go alone, and I was such the perfect daughter," Cindy said.  
"I'll go," Nathan said from the backseat.  
"Hmmm, no offence but, Cindy, you are so going, everybody wants to meet you, and Nate, you'd look a little silly in her dress," They both laughed.  
"MOM, STOP!" Cindy yelled.  
"What?" Haley asked.  
"Ice Cream!" she shouted. They both laughed. Nathan was left on the outside. 


	17. From The Past Chapter 17

Three Months Later, August Nathan hung around this time, quit the circus and got a real, good paying job, he was there for them, and they liked it. Dezzy was rushed to the hospital that night of the circus, she wasn't breathing, and stayed for about a month. She had to take more medicine now, and was tired a lot more. Doctors had discovered an unknown illness in her tiny body, that night, and he was trying to treat it the best he could, and knew how, antibiotics, mostly. He didn't expect her to live over twenty, and that devastated Brooke, though they never told Dezzy, or the rest of the kids. She was in the hospital, every other month, to check on whatever she had, and was obviously born with. He was leaning towards something like a virus, worse than the flu, yet if he knew what exactly was wrong, he could treat it better, the only thing they could do was try their best and cope.  
Ora was having another cheer practice in her backyard, to train all the new girls. They were in the middle of their routine, when a young petite girl walks in the backyard, holding some papers. She had light brown hair, and was tall, skinny, chocolate eyes, and a warm smile.  
"Hi, I'm looking for a girl named Aurora Scott, I'm here to e a cheerleader, I just transferred to Tree Hill High, my name's Jenny," the girl said walking over, to show Ora the registration papers, "the school said I could find you here, and your mother pointed back here." She had a peculiar accent, French maybe.  
"I'm Aurora, Ora, for short," Ora said taking the papers, "so where you from." "Well, first Savannah, then Scotland, and the last five years in France," the girl said, as Ora handed her the papers back.  
"Well, welcome to the squad, what grade you going into," Ora asked.  
"Eleventh, I'm 15," she said looking around.  
"Well take a seat in the circle, we have special guests today," Ora said, taking her place next to Dallie, as Brooke, Peyton, Haley, and Theresa walked out and stood in the middle. Haley became a cheerleader senior year, and Brooke wanted to show the new girls old routines, as she did every year with the squad. Brooke swore every year, Tree Hill had more and more cheerleaders. When they were done, the girls clapped, and the meeting was over, since that was the summer closure, every year. Surprisingly a parent actually showed up to claim a child, the new girl, Jenny, her father. Ora went up to him, and drug Dallie and Frae with her.  
"Hello Mr. Jenny's dad sir," Ora said, "nice to meet you." "Well hello," he said.  
"I'm Aurora Scott, Ora for short, that's Magdalene, or Dallie, and Fareeda, Frae, my sisters, that are cheerleaders, right now, there's also Tassia, or Tassi, Desdemona, Dezzy, she's sick a lot and our brother, Rikard, or Ricky, and mom is Brooke Davis, father, Lucas Scott, both of Tree Hill, just so you don't think our family's suspicious and unfriendly and never let Jenny come back here, since she really is a good cheerleader." "I'm Mr. Jagelski, or Mr. Jenny's dad sir, whichever you like better," remembering this is Brooke's child.  
Peyton looked over where all Brooke's children were hovering. She recognized the man, it was Jake, after all these years. She walked over. Jake immediately noticed her.  
"Peyton?" He said, causing Ora, Dallie, Frae, and Jenny to look where he was looking, how did he know her.  
"Jake?" She replied, hugging him, and he hugged her back.  
"Le papa, ne peut pas nous partent maintenant. Comment connaissez-vous cette femme de toute façon ? Nous devons encore aller entretien avec les avocats ici, nous rappelons ?" Jenny said, in a almost whiny voice. (Daddy, can't we leave now. How do you know this woman anyway? We still have to go talk with the lawyers here, remember)  
"Bourrique, nous avons le temps. C'est un vieil ami à moi, Peyton. Nous sommes allés au lycée ensemble. Elle était votre garde tenants quand vous étiez petit, bien que vous ne vous rappeliez pas probablement," he said, looking at her. (Jenny, we have time. This is an old friend of mine, Peyton. We went to high school together. She was your baby-sitter when you were small, though you probably don't remember)  
"Je me rappelle la bourrique, vous étais si petit et mignon. Vous avez aimé mes clefs de voiture, je les ai attachées à votre mobile, ainsi vous iriez dormir, et cessez de pleurer," Peyton said, stumbling through her French. (I remember Jenny, you were so small and cute. You loved my car keys, I attached them to your mobile, so you would go to sleep, and stop crying.) Jenny laughed. Ora and Dallie stood there in confusion.  
"Bourrique, vous êtes comme une longue âme perdue, réunie dans votre maison de vrai, ceci est si passionnant!" Frae chimed in. (Jenny, you are like a long lost soul, reunited in your true home, this is so exciting!) That set Ora and Dallie off. Their little sister communicating in a foreign language, and hauled her away, waving good bye, and saying adios, while she said au revior.  
"Est-ce qu'ainsi Peyton, que vous faites-vous maintenant, êtes-vous vous un artiste, en tant que vous avez toujours voulu être?" Jake asked, wanting to continue the French, the language of romance. (So Peyton, what do you do now, are you an artist, as you always wanted to be)  
"Non, je suis un avocat, et très heureux, bien que je pourrais être plus heureux. Je dessine dans mon temps disponible, il me détend. J'ai toujours ma collection de musique, seulement elle est plus grande." Peyton stumbled in French some more, and got more giggles from Jenny. (No, I am a lawyer, and very happy, though I could be happier. I draw in my spare time, it relaxes me. I still have my music collection, only it's bigger)  
"Bourrique, vous êtes ennuyant avec votre enfantin rit nerveusement, satisfait soyez gentil à Peyton." Jake said, looking at his daughter.  
"Je suis désolé que le papa, il soit simplement drôle. Elle peut à peine le parler, et elle des mots sont toute mal et ressemblent à d'une plaisanterie drôle. J'essayerai de me retenir," the girl giggled as she spoke.  
"Vous n'êtes pas le rappelez-vous doux de la bourrique I. Jake je suis désolé, mais je dois aller, j'ai une réunion avec un client cet après-midi. Je devrais aller suis prêt. Je vous verrai plus tard, au revoir. C'était un renuion gentil cependant, Jake peut-être que nous pouvons aller chercher le dîner, les trois de nous," Peyton said leaving. (You are not the sweet Jenny I remember. Jake I am sorry, but I have to be going, I have a meeting with a client this afternoon. I should go get ready. I'll see you later, good-bye. This was a nice renuion though, Jake maybe we can go for dinner, the three of us)  
"Sûrs, nous aimerions que, voyiez-vous à huit, le café ?" Jake said smiling. (Sure, we would love that, see you at eight, the cafe)  
"Je suis désolé que le papa, Peyton, je ne puisse pas le faire ce soir. J'avais projeté sur le déballage, mais je devine que je pourrais retarder cela pour sortir, bien que j'aie attendu avec intérêt lui," Jenny said. Her French was almost perfect, better than either of theirs. (I'm sorry daddy, Peyton, I can't make it tonight. I had planned on unpacking, but I guess I could delay that to go out, though I was looking forward to it)  
"Non, bourrique, vous pouvez rester et déballer, mais vous remerciez Peyton, d'inviter tous les deux nous. Je pourrai être présent, au revoir." Jake said, ushering Jenny away as Peyton left a different way. (No, Jenny, you may stay and unpack, but thank you Peyton, for inviting both of us. I will be able to attend, good-bye.) Ora was already inside telling Brooke everything, and having Frae translate for both of them what the three of them had said, since neither knew French. Brooke was happy for her best friend. Jake, her true love was back, and Jenny, a little preppy and vain, but nothing Ora and Dallie can't fix. The phone rang.  
"Hello," Brooke answered, putting a finger up to hush them.  
"Is Mr. Scott or Miss Davis there?" "This is she," Brooke said, recognizing Dezzy's doctor's voice.  
"Well, Desdemona's test came back…" 


	18. Deciding Chapter 18

"We have discovered something, but unfortunately we cannot help her in North Carolina, the closest place would be Washington D.C.," the doctor said. Brooke's face dropped.  
"Okay, so um, like, we drive up there and how long does it take," Brooke said, Ora, Dallie, and Frae leaving, realizing who she was talking to.  
"Well, that's the thing, it could take a while, to do all the tests, and preparations, that have to be done there, and the doctor would like to meet you and your family and talk to you and Mr. Scott, then to You, Mr. Scott and Desdemona." "So, basically, what your saying is, that, our best plan would be to move there, and we could always move back, later," Brooke said, getting things strait.  
"That would cut down long car trips, and emergency meeting time, if it was an emergency you would be closer, but the ultimate decision is yours, call me back when you have decided when would be a good time to make the trip to go talk to the doctor, sooner rather than later would be better, good day, Miss Davis." The doctor hung up, and Brooke hung up, it was bittersweet. She went to find Luke, and once she did, she collapsed into him, and he held her.  
"What happened?" He asked her, still holding her.  
"Dezzy's doctor called. He said there is a doctor who can help her," Brooke started.  
"Well that's great, why are you sad," Lucas asked.  
"He's in D.C. and the doctor said it could take a while, the doctor wants to talk to us and Dezzy and all of us, and he needs to do tests on Dezzy and make preparations, and it could take a while, and our best plan would be to move there." "Well, do you want to move there?" "No, but the doctor will help Dezzy, I don't particularly care for big cities," Brooke said.  
"Well, we can take a vote, and we could move to a smaller city or town outside D.C., if you want." Brooke's face lit up.  
"Call in the troops, we might as well get this over with now." "Okay," He yelled for everyone to come, and soon all the kids were sitting around them, chairs, couches, floor.  
"Okay, well, Dezzy's doctor called. There's a doctor in D.C. that can help her, better than he can, but it could take a while, and your mother doesn't want to live in a big city, so all in favor of moving to a small town outside of D.C. to help Dezzy get better say I, "Lucas said. "Daddy, I can't choose, I love it here, but I love Dezzy, so I guess, D.C., we can always come back, can't we?" Aurora asked.  
"Yea, we can always come back." Lucas responded.  
"Then I'm all for D.C." "Me too," Dallie chimed in, it went around, unanimous for D.C.  
"Okay, then we will," Lucas said, as they got up to leave. 


	19. Antemove Chapter 19

Next Month Lucas and Brooke were looking on the computer for a place for sale somewhere between D.C., Baltimore and Annapolis (Baltimore and Annapolis were where Dezzy's other doctor's would be.  
"Hey Brooke, what about here, Laurel, it's part of Prince George's County, and it says they have a great school system, and its equidistant from all the places we need to be, and it's quiet, a small town," Lucas said looking through his search.  
"Okay, it looks pretty, Laurel's a funny name though," Brooke responded.  
"Well, it's named after all of the laurel bushes, they have houses for sale in a branch off of an older development called The Woods of Bond Mill. They're pretty big, and they are nice looking." "Yea, broody, I like them, it looks nice too, why don't we go this weekend to look, but what schools would our gang go to?" Brooke asked, suddenly interested, sitting on his lap.  
"Lemme see, the high school is Laurel High, or there is Eleanor Roosevelt High School, but you have to get tested into that school, Frae might like it though, then middle school for Tassi. There's Martin Luther King Junior Academic Center, that's closest, and it sounds like a fine school, and elementary for Ricky and Dezzy, Bond Mill Elementary. That's one of the best elementary schools, and seems really nice." Brooke viewed the page.  
"Screw this weekend, let's go now," Brooke said getting up.  
"Brooke…" "Fine." 


	20. School Registration Chapter 20

THAT WEEKEND They drove up to the place they found online. They immediately fell in love with it, and put a down payment on it. They would be moving in a week. Ora started freaking, she couldn't possible pack her whole life in a week. Lucas calmed her, they weren't selling the other house, so she could keep things there, if she really wanted to. Dallie claimed the unfinished attic as her room, even though there was enough bedrooms. She said she wanted to finish it. It was no use arguing with Dallie, so they let her. Good thing for her, there was a Lowe's and a Home Depot just up the road some. She could get everything she needed there. Tassi said if Dallie could have the unfinished attic, she could have the unfinished basement. They were always competing. There was one room, that looked like it was supposed to be a library, it had built in shelves in the walls, so they gave that room to Frae, she had like a gazillion books all in boxes in their attic, now she could display them all. Ora took the lovely room, facing the front of the house. It was light and airy. It was absolutely nothing like her old room, which was built for her, but she liked it. Dezzy had the only bedroom on the first floor, so she wouldn't have to climb all the steps. Ricky, he wanted the dog house in the backyard, but that idea was vetoed so he claimed the first bedroom he walked into. It had wooden floors, and cheering fan wall paper, with a basketball hoop mounted to one wall. There was a bed in the room. It folded out from the wall, and no windows, so you couldn't break any. The closet was big enough to hold all his clothes, so he could use the whole room as a basketball court. The master bedroom was elegant. The ceiling arced, the walls were a deep burgundy. It was capacious. Brooke didn't want to leave to go home, but Lucas carried her out and buckled and locked her in the car.  
The week passed quickly and soon they were moving into their new house. They also had to get registered for school. Brooke was taking them, dropping Ora and Dallie at Laurel, Frae opted to try Roosevelt, then Tassi at King, then took Ricky and Dezzy to Bond Mill with her.  
At Laurel, Ora and Dallie sat in the office waiting for an open counselor. They waited about fifteen minutes, and the woman said one at a time, so Ora went first.  
"Name," the woman said as Ora sat down, pen perched ready to write.  
"Aurora," Aurora said.  
"First, middle, last," she said specifying.  
"Aurora Luzette Scott." "Grade." "Eleventh." She passed Aurora a paper.  
"Please fill out your schedule, and come back when you're done," the woman said, pointing to the door. She walked past Dallie going in.  
"Good luck," Ora whispered as she walked past.  
Dallie walked in and sat down.  
"Name, first middle, last." "Dallie," was all Dallie said.  
"Dallie, Dallie what," the woman said annoyed, too bad Dallie was immune to it.  
"Dallie." "FINE! Grade." "Hmm, what grade. I'll take twelfth thank you." "Get out, I'll wait for a parent to sign you up, just pick out your schedule." "Can do, thank you." Dallie left. She was done in two seconds. She checked study hall for every period. Ora stole her paper.  
"Dallie, you can't have study hall every period," Ora exclaimed.  
"Why not, all the seniors are doing it," Dallie said, leaning back in the chair.  
"You did not just tell her you were going to be a senior, Dallie!" "What, apparently I look like one, and my name's Dallie, just Dallie." "You didn't!" "I did," Dallie said sticking out her tongue. She got up to take the paper back but Ora grabbed her. Ora got up and walked past her. She was going first.  
Tassi was having the best time at King.  
"Okay, Ms. Scott, shall we get started." "I'm not Ms. Scott, you must be mistaken." Tassi said. She had on one of her shortest skirts, black tims, and a black tube top, that barely covered anything, not that she had much to cover.  
"Okay than, what is your name?" She tried to level with her.  
"Tassia, Tassi Scott." "That's what I thought, Ms. Scott." "NO, NEVER MS. SCOTT!" She stood up knocking over the chair she was sitting in.  
"Okay then, how about Tassia, I can level with you." "No, Tassi, just Tassi." "Fine, Tassi, you don't plan on wearing that outfit to school do you?" "Of course it's one of my favorites." Tassi sat back down, on a different chair.  
"But it's against the rules." "I know, been there done that, here give me that rule book and a highlighter, well make that two, one for all the rules I broke, and one for all the rules I created by doing something wrong." Tassi said. She loved that fact, she broke practically every rule in the book. She gave Tassi the book and highlighters. Tassi opened to the first page and started highlighting, everything under dress code, in either or both colors, then onto tardiness and absences. Same there. The lady was starting to get worried. All the highlighting.  
"Um. Can I stop you for a minute, how many times were you suspended?" "Last year or every year altogether?" "Um, last year's good." "About oh I dunno, couple times a month I guess," Tassi said, continuing her highlighting. When she was done, a while later, she handed the book back. The woman flipped through it, and called in another. The other said she was bluffing. "Call Tree Hill Middle, they'll tell you, ask any of them, they all know Tassi." "We will," the other woman said as she left. She walked back in minutes later, her face pale. "The girl's right, and now she's stuck here." "So, can you please register me for middle school before I have to register for high school, jeez." Tassi had gotten up and was looking at the awards on the wall, a little to closely for the woman.  
"Um, what are you doing?" She asked uncertainly.  
"Lookin." "That closely?" "Well in that case, they're fake." "How do you know, I-I mean they are not, they're fragile." "You just admitted it, this is going to be a blast, now how about you register me for some classes, I don't sing, and if your band allows electric guitar, or drums, then maybe, just make sure you get gym in there, and I can't have history for homeroom, I'll fail it, and teach won't be happy. Me sleepin all year through his class, not your best bet. I only want English, none of that grammar garbage or literature crap, English. As for science. I cannot and will not dissect anything that was once alive and killed for the dissection, and I am telling you up front, so it will not harm my grade. For gym, I will provide my own uniform, school's are always atrocious. So don't worry about that. Math, I take algebra, nothing higher, nothing lower. No advanced algebra, no pre-algebra, regular algebra. I require at least one free period to do as I please, preferably sleep, but I could do whatever. I would request Spanish as my foreign language, I heard of your Latin and it's shit, okay, ain't people on the face of the planet gonna speak it, so I ain't gonna learn it, asides if they really wanna talk to little young me, they can speak some good ole' fashioned English, well they can keep the idiotic English accent. Now I think we have my whole schedule down except one class, lunch, the most important class of the day. FYI I buy lunch every day, therefore I request my lunch to be cooked and waiting prior to my arrival, so I can pay at the beginning of the week for all, then just pick it up, no line waiting, and I'm not picky, whatever you're serving will be fine. Now please would you please be so kind as to showing me my schedule, that way I can walk around this dump, and figure out the best way to go from place to place, given there will be plenty of people around, and if it would be possible I' like to meet my professors, well those that decided to come, to know what you put me in, and if I don't like them I will come back and demand a change in schedule. Shall I give you my mother and father's cell numbers now or after my self-guided tour?" Tassi was making her way to the door.  
"Well why would I need them now?" "Well my last school had their numbers on speed dial before I even came to school on the first day. My elementary school warned them, and I know you'll warn the high school." "You must be one of those spoiled rotten, I get whatever I want, only children." "Nah lady, I work, I get paid, that's my allowance, I have five sisters and one brother, I am the fourth oldest and the third youngest. My little sister is deathly ill, which is why we moved here, so she can see the specialized doctor in D.C. My little sister and little brother are twins. Ora and Dallie, the two oldest are at Laurel, while Frae, the one closest to me, is at Roosevelt. I am here at this crappy school, when I'd rather skip the whole grade and be at Laurel, where I know I belong. Of course, with my rep, I won't have any trouble here, I easily make friends, well that is unless I beat them up first, and if you want to take more notes on me, which I know you're doing, my birthday is Christmas, and Tassia, means born on Christmas, all of our names mean something special, and everyone in Tree Hill knew knows whatever, that. They know that because we are Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott's children. The two people who have been together since high school, and are still together, against the odds, and all the sayings, a high school romance stays in high school, this one obviously didn't, Ora's almost 16, so they've been together for about over 16 years. Think about that. Audios." Tassi picked up the paper and left. It was a big school, she could have a blast, roaming the halls.  
Brooke was having a great time trying to register Ricky and Dezzy for school. It was simple, easier then their old school. She was done in little time, and got to meet their teachers. Sadly, the school had issues about putting twins in the same class. Brooke walked down the fourth grade hall with Ricky and Dezzy to meet their teachers. Room 12 and 13. Obviously room 12 came first, Dezzy's room. There was a young woman in there, with a couple other people, they didn't look to be teacher's, but definitely to old to be elementary school students, maybe middle, or high. Brooke knocked on the door frame. The woman looked up, the other people continued to work, as if they were trained that way. "Hi, I'm Ms. Davis, and this is Dezzy and Ricky, Dezzy will be in your class this year, and I thought I'd come and meet you," Brooke said walking into the room, still not a distraction for the "students" helping. "Welcome, welcome, I'm Ms. Foster, and this is fourth grade. Which one's Dezzy?" Ms. Foster said looking between Ricky and Dezzy.  
"This one," Brooke said, lightly toughing Dezzy's shoulder, "she's rather intelligent if I may say so, considering." "Considering what?" Mr. Foster loved getting the lowdown on all of her students before they were actually in her class. Any embarrassing events or sad or joyous, and any siblings, that was a big. If she had them, or would get them, she had to know.  
"Considering her well our past, and current situation." "You mean like, your underclass, well that doesn't bother us here, some of our students don't even have a home to go home to." "No, of course not, but maybe we should make it a point to talk alone, before school starts, possibly." "I don't know my schedule's kind of booked, but I'll call you, the main office has your number, yes, if I get an opening." "Yes, okay, fine, bye," Brooke said leaving, that woman was just, well you can't really describe that type of person. They walked the hall to the next classroom, a man was in there hanging a welcome banner above the door.  
"Hello?" Brooke asked, afraid to walk in, and have the banner fall on her head.  
"Oh, hey, I'm Mr. Peters, do come in, sorry about the mess I'm new here." "Well we're new here too, this is Ricky, he's going to be in your class come fall, and well the nice woman in the office said to go check out the teachers, so here I am." "Well, welcome, and Ricky looks like a fine young fellow, can't wait till fall, and who's the lovely lady?" "That is Dezzy, she's going to be in Ms. Foster's class," Brooke said.  
"Well hello Dezzy, pleasure to meet you," he said.  
"We should be going though, I have to pick up my other children from other various schools where they're registering, Laurel, Roosevelt, King…" Brooke said leaving.  
Ora was roaming the school, get the feel of it, know where places were, 100s were downstairs, 200s upstairs, 300s "portables" or "Temps" or even "learning cottages" and sometimes referred to as "the trailer park," there were about 23 of them, the 400s were in the old annex and the 500s in the new annex and "chop shop." She looked down from the rear parking lot to see the potholed football field, also used for soccer, after football season, during football season they used the lower baseball field, specifically the outfield, even though it was about five feet to short. The upper baseball field was primarily for softball, the tennis courts were run down and tired, haven't been used, or repaired for at least a hundred years. The track ran around the field, not as large as the one at Tree Hill high, that's for sure. She walked around the school, not knowing it's history, not even knowing who they were, Tree Hill, they were the ravens, blue, black and white, what were Laurel's colors? She didn't know. Hurricane Hall, no clue, Tornado Alley, not a chance, the Tunnel, the what? She walked to the front, to the circle, not that she knew that's what is was named, and saw an old faded sign, made of marble, it faintly read, "Welcome to Laurel High, Home of the Spartans, Gift from class of 2002". So they were the Spartans, and could barley make out some blue and yellow of the logo, LHS was the Spartan head, with Spartans written on top, very "creative." She also had no clue who their top rival was, (FYI the Bowie Bulldogs). She saw Broke drive up, and waved her down. They had given her so many numbers today, her brain buzzed.  
"Hey Mom, how was um Bold Mill?" "Apparently its Bond Mill, who knew, so how was registration?" "Great, easy, Dallie's still in there, apparently it's not as easy for her," Ora said, climbing into the car.  
"What happened?" "Oh, Dallie, being Dallie, decided it would be a good idea to sign up for study hall every class," Ora said, changing the radio. Eventually Dallie came out, she looked like she was on cloud nine.  
"Hey ma, what's shakin," she said, she held a piece of paper in her hand, just as Ora had.  
"Lemme see, lemme see," Ora begged, referring to her schedule in her hand. Dallie crumpled it into a ball and threw it to her. Ora barely caught it, and opened it.  
"I swear, ole' school don't know nuthin, they had on my transcript I should enter eleventh grade, cause I have some hidden genius in me, and I need to take drama again this year to get my extra English credit, but well, I'm skipping sophomore year, ain't that great?" Dallie said, reclining in the backseat. Ora looked at her schedule and compared it with Dallie's.  
"Dallie! You freakin copied my schedule, class for class, teacher for teacher, OMG," Ora said, throwing her schedule back at her.  
Frae had an easy time, and loved Roosevelt, she took eight classes a day, and had an "A" day and a "B" day, total of 16 classes, she was taking two foreign languages, amongst many others, of a huge selection. She was really happy, when Brooke picked her up, with her schedule. When they got to Tassi, she was already waiting outside with a crumpled piece of paper.  
"Its not final yet, I might not like the order or the teachers, so I'll have to see," she said climbing into the back.  
"Okay, so, who's up for new school shopping?" Brooke said, looking especially at Ricky, who hated to shop, 'New shoes, new school supplies, new clothes." There were yeahs, and okays, but one moan. "Majority wins, sorry Ricky." 


	21. Laurel Mall Shopping Chapter 21

They drove to the local mall, Laurel mall. It wasn't huge and didn't have much, mostly help wanted signs, there was a Burlington Coat Factory, a Hecht's, a leather store, a hot topic, DEB, a school uniform store, Claire's, a framing store, a furniture store, a couple dollar stores, Payless, a game arcade, and some other stores nobody really ever went in. They split up, and went their own ways, or course Tassi, Dallie and Ora stayed together for the most part. New jeans was a must, and started with Hecht's, a familiar store, not knowing really what was there. Juniors was across from perfume, right as you walk in. They walked through racks and racks of clothing, throwing things they thought each other would like at each other. Just as long as they didn't make a huge mess everywhere, the workers didn't really care. Once they picked some clothes to try on, they modeled them for each other, tops, jeans, belts, jackets, etc. They were like the only people in there, and had a great time, got like a whole new school wardrobe.

"Shoes!" Ora said leaving, "we need shoes," she said walking and spotted Claire's right next to Hecht's. "Shoes can wait, need accessories." She was drawn inside. Earrings, necklaces, bracelets, nose rings, hair accessories. Ora had her ears pierced twice and her nose pierced, Dallie had her ears pierced twice, and so did Tassi, but they thought nose rings were preppy. They looked around at the earrings, then Tassi and Dallie spotted the hair dyes.

"What color this year, Tassi?" Dallie asked her. Tassi looked at the colors or the permanent dyes. She finally picked one up, a deep maroon.

"This one, " she said, holding out the bottle, "will be my color of the year. It's perfect, and with my new wardrobe, it will look splendid."

"Perfect," Dallie said picking up a bottle of blonde, "this is definitely Ora, HEY ORA!" she shouted, and Ora turned her head and came over. "Ora, you'd totally make a great blonde, dad would love it, mom would love it, think of it, a blonde cheerleader, everybody loves them better, and hey, if you do it, I'll stay a cheerleader."

Ora grabbed the bottle from her hand and read it, "You're on, I'll get it, and tonight, we have a dying party, but in addition, you at least need blonde highlights, or no deal," Ora said, picking up a box of highlighting set. A light brown color for Dallie, then another for herself, since they both had dark brown hair, having dark highlights in the blonde would look nice, and light highlights in Dallie's hair would look nice.

"Fine, deal, Tassi, want highlights too?" Dallie said looking at the boxes and spotted a lime green one and picked it up, "this would look great with your maroon, and maybe a little black, and our extras, it'll look awesome." Tassi looked at the boxes and chose some.

"Hey this'll be so much fun, especially since this school has rules about hair dyeing, you cant do it, it distracts from 'the learning environment'. Haven't you wondered why the stupid school ain't got no windows?" Tassi said loving it, new rules she could add to her list, shed broken them all at her old schools, now a new place, with different rules, more to break, and more for them to add. She always started small breaking rules with a new year, some insubordination, some persistent disobedience, nothing really major, got written up, between her and the teacher, her, the teacher and her parents, then all the way to the administrators, nothing big. Brooke and Lucas were used to that, besides if she got expelled from the middle school, they'd just send her to the private school, no biggie. Sure it would cost more, but they had the money.

They then returned to earrings. Ora picked out a couple cute pairs of small dainty earrings, and a few dangly ones. Tassi and Ora were competing on who could wear the largest hoops and get the biggest, thickest pairs, that stretched their holes bigger. Compared to the school, they were beginners, others could shove quarters, half-dollar coins and even some larger things into the holes of their ears, nobody really wore earrings, except hoops, everyone else wore objects, like paper clips and safety pins. That was Laurel. They moved onto necklaces. Ora favored the loose shiny ones with small charms, while Dallie and Tassi favored thick chokers, with spikes or something rough. Ora loved matching jewelry, well all jewelry really. She had mounds of rings, separated, some boys had given her, well quite a few, some her friends got her, some family, but she loved rings. The only rings Dallie and Tassi liked were think silver bands that would fit around their slim thumbs, or else the same bands for all of their fingers with chains connecting them to a matching wristband or bracelet, and they absolutely loved black jelly bracelets. They were key. They'd wear like fifty of them up each arm. Another thing needed was small rubber bands for hair. They usually had wacky dos and needed small rubber bands and bobby pins. Funky hair accessories were also nice. Ora favored a more traditional look, yet when you looked at both of them decked out, they looked very similar, it was insanely weird.

Once they were done in Claire's they continued the walk along the top floor and reached DEB. It was a store that sold only teen clothing, though many hip adults went in there. They immediately split up because of the different styles, skirts, jeans, funky socks, jackets, hoodies, t-shirts, sweats, you name it. Ora found jeans, lots of them, it wasn't hard, she wore a size zero. Shorts, minis, long, long skirts, knee lengths, stone washed, boot cut, regular, slim, stretch, capris, and even more. Of course, she had to get a ton of jeans, tough she had a ton, she needed more, her preferred choice of bottoms, though for that time of the month, she favored gray sweats, in the winter, and booty shorts in the summer. She also loved jackets. She had a closet full. She loved pinks, grays, and blues. She loved DEB. It became one of her new favorite stores.

Tassi and Dallie were looking at screen tees. "Look," Tassi said holding up a black shirt. It was plain black with glitter, lots of glitter, yet you couldn't really see it.

They were soon finished in DEB, and Tassi did get that shirt, along with a ton of other clothes, not to mention what Ora got, then Dallie, and they headed for their last stop, shoe store. The only really good shoe store in the mall would be payless, and it was a small one, and they did a good job of emptying it of their size, but then they had to meet Brooke again.

As they were waling out, they ran into Ricky.

"Hey lil bro," Tassi said putting her arm around his neck as to strangle him, "have fun?"

"Oh yeah!" He said, not sarcastically, "they have a really cool video arcade, with a ton of new games and a ton of classics, can y'all girls go shopping here everyday?" he asked, hopefully.

"You tell dad that," Dallie said, laughing, imagining her father's face when his only son asks to go shopping at the mall everyday.

"Stop blabbering, my cell's ringing," Ora said answering. "Hello?"

"Ora, hey its mom, meet me in the parking lot outside of the coat factory, I thing Buntington or something," Brooke said.

Ora looked behind her, "Burlington mom? We're right by there, okay, see you, we got Ricky with us, he wants to go to the mall everyday," Ora said laughing and hanging up and they left the mall.

I want at least 7 reviews by monday or no UD :D yeay


	22. The Doctor Chapter 22

Okay, so OMG this is the LAST CHAPTER! Buty good news I have a sequal waiting

Chapter 22 The Doctor

It was the first day of school, but unfortunately Dezzy had a doctor's appointment with Brooke and Lucas. Ora and Dallie had joined the cheerleading squad just yesterday and last night they died their hair. Tassi's looked awesome, each section was in a different braid, so no other color was in the braid, and they looked almost fake. She was wearing a pair of her new jeans, but they looked really old. She ironed patches on them and rubbed holes in the knees with different things, assed a few grass stains, and slit the legs practically all the way up and they looked really cool. Dallie and Ora were dressed and ready, Ora's hair blonde, a nice blonde, with light brown highlights and the same brown was Dallie's highlights in her dark hair. They got on the bus and everyone already on it, stared at them, they were the new kids. People started whispering, and pointing. Ora and Dallie sat in the back, each in their own seat because the bus rarely got filled enough for two to a seat, unless it was two people making out. They arrived at Laurel, it was early, and reported to homeroom. It was English class, in the 200s. They sat down on the desks in desks right next to each other, if they were going to take over the school, they had to do it in style. They started blabbing about anything and everything, clothes, shoes, hair, even people back in Tree Hill.  
"OMG Dallie, do you remember what Friday is, OMG I had totally forgotten!" Ora shrieked.  
"OMG what Ora, what is Friday?" Dallie said shaking her sister.  
"Aunt Haley and Cindy's concert, remember, we so have to go down there, we were the ones who talked them into it," Ora said.  
"OMG you're so right, well I'm sure mom will let us go, she has to let us go," Dallie wailed. Then the teacher walked in and the bell rang.  
"Everyone in a seat, I'll call role in a minute," the teacher said, walking in.  
The teacher called names then came to them, "Aurora Scott."  
"Ora," Ora said.  
"Pardon me?" the teacher said, "what is an Ora?"  
"My name, you can call me Ora," Aurora said.  
"In this class, we speak English and we use proper names, and your name is Aurora."  
"Yes ma'am," Ora said in a cheesy voice and Dallie cracked up.  
"And what might your name be," the teacher said referring to Dallie.  
Dallie got up, cleared her throat and barked, "Dallie," in one short breath, then sat down, Ora laughing now. The teacher was getting mad and looked at her role list.  
"There's no Dallie on my class list, are you sure you're in this class?" the teacher said.  
"Um, actually her name's Magdalene Scott," Ora said, getting revenge on her sister.

At King Tassi was having a great time. Kids stared at her. They envied her, she could stroll in there, slump in a chair, with that hair and those clothes. A girl approached her.  
"Hi, like OMIGAWD you're like totally awesome, I'm Sara, I just like totally envy you, doesn't your mother say anything, or did you like sneak it here in you book bag and change in the bathroom this morning?" Sara said talking really fast.  
"Um, I wore this, my mom loves it, no I didn't change here, I'm Tassi (said to sound like trashy, or what Sara heard), and you talk to fast," Tassi said, leaning back in her chair, in a way that most kids would topple over backwards.  
"Trashy! You're parents named you Trashy! Ohmygawd you poor child," Sara went ranting, and took a seat next to her for roll call.  
"Sara Smith," the teacher said.  
"Here," Sara said, turning back to Tassi.  
"Tasha Scott," the teacher said, doing her best to make out Tassi's name.  
"Um, its Tassia (pronouns Taz-ya), but you can call me Tassi (again made out to be trashy)."  
"Trashy? Okay, if you insist," the teacher said.  
"Tassi (Tahzzy)," Tassi said slower and clearer, but the teacher wasn't paying attention. She felt her cell vibrate and looked at it, text message from Ora: T- AH & Cs cncrt fri, TH. Aunt Haley and Cindy's concert was Friday in Tree Hill, even Tassi forgot, and wrote back: O- OMG I tot 4got, M beta let us go. Sara was looking over Tassi's shoulder, trying to decipher her message. Soon Ora wrote back: I no, she beta, AH would tot kill us, not ment C. Tassi wrote back: we b more an dead if C got hold o us, if M won let us go, im sure D will. Sara was getting annoyed, she wanted to know who AH was, and C, and M, and even D and O, and what was Friday, and who or what is TH, so she tapped Tassi on the shoulder.  
"Whatcha writin?" She said.  
"Nothing, why are you reading over my shoulder?"  
"Because, one you're new, and two, you're way more interesting than this whole class combined. Don't you notice everyone trying to sneak a peak at you, or inching their chairs closer. So Trashy, you've got an interesting name, care to explain. I'm Sarah, plain and tall, totally wanting to be the opposite, normal and elegant."  
"Tassia, means born on Christmas, which is me to the T. I was born on Christmas. My middle name is Kassandra, it means inflaming men with love, only my mother, could pick a name like that, only my mother."  
"You must be lucky, having all that, I'm an only child, my parents thought if they had another, they might not be as perfect, and love them less, so they only had me, you have another sister right?"  
"Hmm, yea I have another sister, got four of them, and a lil bro too. That makes six of us, in case you're having troubles."  
"No, I got it, gosh, you're parents, oh my, six kids, they must be crazy." Sarah said, as Tassi read her latest message.  
T- Ms txt, ill wb u w/ it, prob bou DZ- O  
She wrote back- O, kk, leme no- T  
Sarah, of course had nothing better to do than to read it.  
"So, who's DZ?"  
"Dezzy," Tassi said as if it were nothing.  
"Who?"  
"My sister, Dezzy, is my sister, she's nine," Tassi said, writing something else.  
DA- ask, O if M wants R 2 no- T  
"Who's DA, and M, is mom right, you're T, and who's R?"  
"DA, Dallie, R, Ricky, Dallie, older sister, Ricky lil bro," Tassi said reading Dallie's message.  
T- O, y 2 R, and sen F 2, we g2g, next class, O, from there- DA  
'So, what's that mean" Sarah asked looking at it.  
"Tassi, Ora said mom said yes to send to Ricky and send it to Frae too, they are switching classes, and they'll keep me posted on what mom said from their next class, Dallie," Tassi said is if it were nothing, reading from a book.  
"How do you know all this?"  
"Hmm, lemme think, how old was I when I got my first cell phone? Oh yea, 3 and a half, okay, I've had a cell phone from three and a half, you'd think I'd know something, as for school, who needs it, history, last time I check, it won't change, science, I'm pretty sure that gravity is still what holds us down, math, I'm sure one plus one will always be two, English, I'm sure the cat in the hat will always come no matter how many times you read it, ah yes and Spanish, I'm sure 'hola' will always be hello, gym, I'm sure I will always have to take the physical fitness test, this stuff never changes, and with my genes, who really cares, go find long lost grandpa Davis, tell him who I am, and my story, I'm set for life, that dude's loaded, well so is my dad, basketball can do that, a couple seasons can do that, but I still prefer thrift stores and dollar stores to department stores, and I prefer gossip of home, than gossip of here, I miss mi chicas, muh gurls, my clique, all of em, last year, me and Frae, we squashed that school, young, we ruled, with our rents, we all did, okay, my dad, well known, studious guy, very smart, reserved, then met my mother, the school well school slut, outgoing, cheerleader, pregnant at 17, gossip queen," Tassi said, then her phone started vibrating, so she asked to use the restroom, and talked on her phone the way there.  
"Taz, mom said, get this, that the doc dude said, that Dezzy would need stem cells or somethin, and they can get that from umbilical cord blood, which, duh, we get a new lil persona, and then Dezzy's going to need a bone marrow transplant, to keep the illness out, and blood transfusions, because it has something to do with blood, that's what I got out of what mom got out of what the doc said, so do you want a lil bro or a lil sis?"  
"Lil sis, definitely, so where are you, you're not talking on your phone in class are you?"  
"No, bathroom, you?"  
"Same, great minds think alike, this school's bogus, and this girl who sits next to me is so annoying, I could beat her up. Basically what I have next is history, math, math, double period, lame, lunch, apparently with the best of them, English, English, another double, even lamer, then Spanish and gym, and this is every day until the end of the freakin year, I'll be bored out of my mind, same freakin garbage every freakin day, I'll loose my mind, maybe I can prove I'm smart and skip up to Laurel, I hate this place, to many guy teachers, I've heard rumors about the math teacher, he loves looking at young ladies, and the hotter you are, the better grade you get, sad huh, but I should go, teach might be worried and I have no clue when these people switch, plus I want to make a nice impression on the guy that sits behind me, total babe, ciao Ora," Tassi said closing her phone and walking back down the hall to class, never actually reaching the bathroom. She took a different seat, the one right next to the cute guy.  
"Hey, name's Tassi,' she said to him as she sat down.  
"Kyle, I'm Kyle, Kyle Roberts," he said holding his hand out as if she were to shake it, instead she kissed him on the cheek.  
"You got a girlfriend Mr. Roberts?" Tassi said.  
"Well, um no," he said stuttering.  
"Wrong answer, cause you do," Tassi said, looking at him with a smile.  
"Well who then?"  
"Me, of course silly, gosh, and I thought this was the school of the smart kids," Tassi said, rolling her eyes, as Sarah watched closely, nobody had ever snagged that hottie, sure girls went weak in the knees near him, they wouldn't dare go up and kiss him, or actually start a conversation, it wasn't done.  
"But I don't have girlfriends-"  
"What, you don't like girls or somethin?"  
"No, I just haven't found a girl I like enough yet."  
"Well don't you like me?" Tassi asked, batting her eyelashes innocently.  
"Well, you've got spunk, and style, and are cute, and totally wild, but sweet…"  
"Yes or no Mr. Roberts, yes or no, tell me while I'm young, cause I could easily go snag any other guy in this classroom, or even in this school, all I need is yes or no, you like me or not, I can move on, your loss not mine," Tassi said, looking around the room and spotting her next prey, totally cuter, and looked smarter, plus the logo on the binder said it all, and his black hair, "ya know what, on second thought I don't really see you as my type, ciao Mr. Roberts," Tassi said getting up and going over a few rows to the guy she spotted earlier, looking around, Sarah watched in disbelief, she could have had the hottest guy in school, but ditched him, right when he would have become her boyfriend, that's got gut.  
"Hey, so who are you?" Tassi said looking the guy directly in the eye.  
"Thomas, or Tommy, and you would be new girl," he said turning to her, he was harder, he was just like her.  
"Yea, that's me, but I also go by Tassi, nice to meet you, Tom," Tassi said.  
"You're bad, you know that," he said.  
"No, I didn't, I always thought I was a little angel, so where are you from, Tom?"  
"Here," he said, not getting the question.  
"Wow, that's really cool, I am originally from Tree Hill, North Carolina, top social status, with my sisters of course, and my cousin, and pretty much all pure bred Tree Hillians, of course," Tassi said, nonchalant.  
"Really, never heard of that," he said, quite interested.  
"Yea, not many people have, sad, but one day, they will, because of my lil sis, that girl, my, my," Tassi said, taking out a black sharpie.  
"Why, what did she do?"  
"She's sick, they don't know what she has, that's why we moved, there's a doc in D.C. who knows how to help her, which is where my rents and her are today, she's getting better, it just takes time," Tassi said opening he marker.  
"What are you going to do with that?" he asked referring to the marker.  
"Depends, what's your last name?"  
"Lawrence," he said.  
"Great, gimme your hand," she said and he slid it over. She started writing, covering with her other hand. In a heart she wrote, TL + TS, then under it her cell number. "Call me before Friday, and I'll consider that true," she said getting up and moving to the door, it was time to switch classes.

The rest of the day was pretty much dullville, boring beyond mind, and of course all news was none before they all got home.


	23. Author's Note

Hey ya'll, it's Austyn, well duh, but anyways, this story is coming back! Be sure to look for new updates starting on March 21, 2005. Since hiatus is so long, its the least I can do. I will post it here, but it will be a sequal. It is called When Life Brings You Back. All your favorite characters and more! New storylines, plots and twists. Mark your calendars, Austyn's Brucas ficcy is back, better than ever. More characterization, more thought through layouts, less jumpy, and more flowing, now easier to read. Remember, March 21, 2005, the first chapter will be posted, look for it, and I expect reviews, cheers, keers, like, hate, whatever, let me know, I'm eager to hear from you, and your opinions, speak up, be brutal, whatever. The first chapter is Frog Poker and Mignling with the Enemy. Be sure to look for it. 

I look forward to your interaction with my writing, and your reviews.

Austyn Jesyka Smyth AJS, MD


	24. Chapter 1 Frog Poker and Mingling with T...

Chapter 1 Frog Poker and Mingling with the Enemy

Okay, in order for this to work, I need to change it a bit, I want Tassi to be a senior, seventeen (eighteen Christmas), making Frae nineteen, Dallie, twenty, and Ora twenty-one. Ermentraud would sorta half to be their last kid because of the fact that Brooke and Lucas would now be about 38. Wow, shocker I know, a shock to me too, I didn't realize when I started out. Ermentraud would be six, making Ricky and Dezzy fifteen. So that's just a little background information. FYI Cindy is the same age as Dallie, I know originally she was the same age as Frae, but somehow it got changed, and I realize that now.

Ermentraud Lalita Nsowoa Scott, the youngest of Brooke and Lucas' kids is six. Ora, Dallie and Frae were in college, Frae at Harvard and Ora and Dallie at North Carolina University. Ricky and Dezzy were inseparable. They are always together. Tassi was her own person. She wasn't predictable, you couldn't tell if she's like Brooke or Lucas or both or neither, she was her.

Cindy went to the same college as Ora and Dallie. They all share a dorm and have a blast. Having each other really helps, when they're down or want someone close, miss home, or anything.

Brooke and Lucas moved back to Tree Hill a year ago. Em loves the big back yard. Tassi loves having her old clique back. Ricky and Dezzy are the mini Lucas and Brooke, just like them. Ricky, quiet , studious, yet caving for the wild, crazy, energetic Dezzy. Their teachers hated the fact that they were in the same classes, since sometimes they could read each others minds like twins tend to do, and it sucks on tests.

"Mommy!" Em said running into the house from the back yard.

"Emmie!" Brooke said back.

"Guess what!"

"You grew a second head?"

"No silly, I caught a froggie!" she said opening her hands to reveal a brown toad.

"Wow, why don't you go show daddy, I'm sure he'd really love it," Brooke said following the little girl. She ran up to Luke with her hands clasped together.

"DADDY," she screamed in his ear, though he already knew she was there, and she started giggling at his pain.

"You find my pain funny?" Luke said, and she nodded. "So what do you have in your little hands?"

"Guess daddy," she said giggling more. He looked to Brooke, but he couldn't get anything.

"Um, a big hairy spider, with long hairy legs that eats little girls," Luke said.

"Ahhhhh," she screamed releasing the frog and running to Brooke. The frog jumped onto Luke and climbed up his arm and to his shoulder, and Em began to feel a little better now, and smiled, but that was nothing compared to the look on Brooke's face.

"Come on Emmie, run, daddy's going to get us, big time," Brooke said pushing the little girl in front of her and running after, Em mad with laughter, they kept running until they reached the kitchen, "Come on Emmie," Brooke said pointing to a closet, "in here, Dade will never find us," Brooke said, pulling her in behind her, and she was giggling. "Shh, he'll hear us," Brooke said putting a finger to her lips. Em giggled, and Luke pretended not to hear. He checked cabinets and drawers. Em got out of the closet and followed him.

"Whatcha lookin for daddy?" Em said, making him jump, because he didn't know she was there.

"You!" He said turning around.

"Ahhhh, Mommy! Mommy! Come save me, save your little princess, I'll be good, help me please!" she screamed, and Brooke came to the rescue.

"Lucas Scott! What do you think you are doing to the poor child?" Brooke said, trying her best to keep a strait face, as Em ran to her and clung to her leg. Brooke could tell Luke caught the frog and was holding it in his hands. "Luke, take the frog outside while I take care of the little culprit. Em, who was supposed to be watching you outside?"

Em started giggling, "Tassi," she said, still giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Tassi's with a boy, behind the bushes," she said, more giggles. Brooke ran after Lucas.

"BROODY!" she yelled running after him, Em giggling at them.

"What Cheery?" he turned around.

"I-um-the frog lives behind the bushes," Brooke said winking.

"Tassi?"

"How'd you know?"

"Me and Ricky saw her yesterday," he said, heading toward the bushes, Brooke at his heels.

"Look," Brooke said, sticking her head in the gap between the bushes.

"What are they doing?" he said, seeing her with some random guy.

"Strip Poker, remember when we played it, you sucked ay poker," she said laughing.

"No way, I'm not-" he started.

"She's good in poker, Broody, don't worry, and from the looks of things, he sucks," Brooke said, laughing.

"How do you know?"

"We play late nights, mainly for use of the car, but for other things, like doing the dishes, cleaning the house, others for cold, hard cash," Brooke said laughing.

"You're bad," he said.

"Actually, she is compared to me," Brooke said, a little to loudly. Tassi looked up at the bushes, and Brooke saw. She hit Luke's hand, causing the frog to go free. "Run Broody! We've been spotted," Brooke said running away and seeing Em giggle in the doorway. The boy fled over then fence and Tassi came mad following them.

"Mom, dad, what on earth caused you to do that?" Tassi said, catching them, putting her hands on her hips.

"We didn't do anything," Brooke said innocently.

"B-S, mom, B-S, for your information, not that you care, that was Charlie, only the hottest guy in school and you OMG," Tassi said, storming past them, she was going to go to her room, change to her running clothes, and run till its to dark to see, she always does that when shes mad, to let her aggravation out. Brooke turned to Em.

'So Emmie, my good buddy, where's Ricky and Dezzy?" Brooke said, looking at the little girl.

"Dey, uh, um, dey, dey went to pway baskeretballs, duh," she said rolling her eyes, as if it were obvious.

"Emmie, Emmie, Emmie," Brooke said shaking her head, "Emmie, when did you become the smart person in this house?"

"Um, nine years ago," she said, holding up ten fingers.

"Emmie, that's ten fingers, and you've only been here for six years, don't worry babe, you get that from your daddy, but don't tell him I said that, okay?"

"Maybe…"

"What do you want?"

"Now you speaks my language, I wantses um, uh, I wantses, I know, a waterer guns, to shoot Tassi, and Dezzy and Ricky," she giggled.

Tassi ran along the beach, caught up in her music and the ocean air. She ran, and ran, but she wasn't watching where she was going. She ran right into someone.

She pulled her ear pods out of her ears. 'Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention," she said, looking up at him.

"Well, I think I'm okay, and truth be, I wasn't paying attention either."

"Hey I've seen you before, you own Dan Scott Motors, because you're Dan Scott, OMG, I never thought I'd actually ever meet you, face to face."

"A fan?"

"Sorta, let's just say I've been saving up a while to get my own car and I hear you have the best deals in Tree Hill, I was going to get myself a car for my eighteenth birthday."

"What were you looking for?"

"Um, something small, red preferably, a convertible, cloth seats, fully loaded, four wheel drive, a high safety test, and it has to be environmentally safe."

"Hmm, I think I know a car for you, why don't we talk, sometime, what's your name?"

"Tassi, Tassia Scott," Tassia said, extending her hand as he shook it. He looked at her, of course she didn't look like either Brooke or Lucas, she died her hair and wore color contacts and the make-up on her face.

"Say, who are your parents?"

"Why? Do you need to like ask them before I buy a car or something because I'm a minor?"

"No, I'd just like to know is all, in case I need to get in touch with them."

"Oh, well good luck, um, Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis, I still don't see why after all these years they haven't gotten married, I mean, over twenty years and seven kids later, you'd think they'd get married, and lay off my back"

"Chill, okay, and you want to know something, your dad is my son," he said.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, why would I?"

"I dunno, I guess the only grandparent I've ever knew was grandma Karen, but you seem really cool, why aren't you ever around, or is it because dad hates you, I swear, he hates the coolest people, I can't wait for college, get away from snot nosed little brats, basketball weirdo, cheer freak, perky, try to be supportive parents, gosh," she said, stamping her foot.

"Why don't you come cool off in my beach house and I'll drive you home later, we can have burgers."

"No, I mean, no thank you."

"Then how about some other time?"

"No, um I-uh, you see, I'm a vegan, I don't eat meat, I don't wear wool, I don't drink milk, eat eggs, or cheese, or butter, or anything form an animal, that's why I don't want leather seats, its cow skin," Tassi said, explaining.

"Oh, I see, well I'm sure we could find something, and besides I'm sure it'd get you away from your little siblings for a while."

"You know what, you're right, thank you."

Curfew was when the street lights came on. Ricky and Dezzy walked in just as they come on and sat down to dinner. Tassi still wasn't home, which was unusual for her. She would run till she was too tired to stay awake any longer and come home, and from the time she left, she should have been home hours ago. They didn't really mind she missed dinner, since she did nearly ever night, because she would collapse from running. All her running made her, literally, skin and bones, even though, the desired look was to be round and curvy, not counting the Scotts, the lightest cheerleader weighs about 150, maybe more, a little less, but they are some big girls. Tassi, liked being skin and bones, she like being different. Dezzy was super skinny because she was sick, doctors orders. She was only allowed to carry 10 of her body weight, and she weighed around 75, so she was allowed to carry 7.5 pounds, books, or whatever, anything more and it could cause harm to her fragile bones and weak muscles. She had to eat foods full of protein and calcium, and watch fats, salts, and sugars. Emmie, well, she was herself, wasn't a big balloon, but certainly not super skinny as her sisters. She was average, average weight, average height. Ricky, was tall ad skinny, and muscular. He was continuing the Scott dynasty in basketball, though mainly because he was the only boy out of both Nathan and Lucas, Nathan only having one child, Cindy, and Lucas having one son. He didn't mind though, he loved the attention from everyone, fourth generation of Scott and the legend continues,

Tassi ate with Dan and Deb in their beach home. She loved it there, they were so nice, and rich, her parents were rich, but they were hermits about their money.

"Um," Tassi said referring to Dan," could I call you Uncle Danny, instead of Grandpa Dan, think of it, grandpa makes you sound old, uncle makes you sound younger, plus, uncles sound way cooler, no offense. And, uh, could I cal you Aunt Debbie?" Dan and Deb looked at each other, and Dan smiled.

"Sure, I kind of like it too, what about you, Aunt Debbie?"

"I love it."

"Tassi, if you're done, I'd like to show you something," Dan said standing up.

"Um, yes, sure, what?"

"Follow me," he said, leading to the front of the house. He opened the door to reveal the car Tassi had been explaining.

"OMG! But-"

"My gift to you, for not being in your life the first seventeen years, I went and found it while you and Aunt Debbie were looking at pictures, its all yours, free of charge, my gift."

"Thank you, Thank you," Tassi shrieked, hugging them as Dan slipped the keys into her hand. "I think I should be going, mom and dad might be worried, but thank you," Tassi said hugging them both and walking out. She drove home in style and parked near the basement door, the door to her room. She casually unlocked it with her key and went in. She looked at her clock, 10:30, its not that late, she thought to herself. She simply got ready for bed and went upstairs for a glass of water. Brooke and Lucas were sitting on the couch watching T.V. They looked up, Brooke looked like she was going to hurt Tassi, but Luke was holding her back.

"Hola parentals, mi uh I'll just get some water, ciao," she said walking past. "Oh, and dad, your dad is awesome, mom, he said he'll hook me up with your parentals, cause they want to see all of us angels, and will be by on Saturday, around noon," Tassi said causally filling her glass, "Uncle Danny said that Mr. and Mrs. Davis would like to see all seven of us, nice and neat of course, in our own home, just to let you know, good night," she blew them a kiss and went downstairs. There was something about her that always got them mad, whether it be she did something, in most cases it was, told someone something, she did that too, and other things.

"Broody, what are we going to do, my parents are coming here on Saturday, that's two days," she said holding up two fingers for emphasis.

"Don't worry Cheery, I'll call the rest of the kids and tell them to get here immediately, you can lay it on Ricky and Dezzy, and then Saturday tell Emmie its dress up day, and as for Tassi, just ground her," he said comforting her.

"Shh, T.V., have you not learned anything in the what twenty years you've been with me," Brooke said rolling her eyes at him and using him as a pillow.


	25. Chapter 2 The Grandparents and Uncle Bra...

**Chapter 2 The Grandparents

* * *

**

Luke had done as he told Brooke he would do, he called the rest of their far away children and told them to rush home. The hardest to get home was Frae. She loved college, away from it all, doing hat she liked, but reluctantly agreed. Emmie was hanging all over Ora, her biggest sister, she was her little shadow. Tassi stayed to herself mostly and her car, she absolutely loved it. Dallie loved it too, she was shocked some old guy would just give it to her. Frae stayed in her room mostly doing homework.

"Emmie, what do you want to do," Ora said, giving up after naming all the things she did as a child.

"I want to play horsie, giddyap," she said climbing onto her sister's back. She kicked her sides with her feet. Tassi walked in, and looked.

"You wonder why you're lucky you don't live with this monster, and if you're not careful I'll pack her up in your suitcase and send her back to college with you, free of charge," Tassi said. Ora rolled her eyes at her and crawled around the floor with Emmie on her back. Tassi just laughed.

"Faster you stupid horse, don't talk to people, horses don't talk, move faster, you're too slow," Emmie said, kicking harder and pulling hair. Ora went a little faster, or so she thought. "Did I tell you to slow down, keep going move it, move it, to the kitchen, I'm thirsty," she said, kicking and pointing. They ran into Dallie. "Let me down, this looks like a faster horsie, don't go anywhere slow horsie, I'll need to give you a manicure and a pedicure later," she said, getting up and climbing onto Dallie's back. Ora got up off the floor.

"You wonder why I haven't killed the poor thing yet," Tassi said, shaking her head at Ora.

Ora rubbed her sides, "I might join you on that, that hurts."

"Its not so bad, once you're used to it," Tassi said, watching Dallie. "Do you think mom and pop would go for me leaving this summer, to another country?" she added the last part quickly and watched her sister's expression.

"Why?"

"Well, sorta long story," she started.

"A long story you're going to tell me."

"Maybe I don't want to," Tassi said, stomping her foot and acting like a pouty baby. Then the doorbell rang. "It must be them, I'll get it," Tassi said rushing to the door. She gracefully opened it, and saw to elderly people. "You must be grandma and grandpa Davis, welcome, welcome," Tassi said, kissing each of their cheeks and hugging them, then taking their coats and gloves and hats and hanging them in the hall closet.

"Well, where are the rest of you," grandma Davis said.

"I'll go and fetch them, would you like a drink, water, a soda, juice?"

"Water would be nice," grandma Davis said.

"Well right this way to the kitchen, I'll get two glasses of water, and then go and fetch the rest of them," Tassi said filling two glasses with water and helping them into chairs and walked out of the kitchen, then ran up the stairs. She ran into Emmie first. "Emmie, go get changed, grandma and grandpa are here," Tassi said stepping over her and continuing her way. She got Ricky and Dezzy next. They went down, since they were already ready.

"Hello, grandma, grandpa, I'm sorry to keep you waiting," Dezzy said curtsying and taking a seat.

"Yes, terribly sorry," Ricky said, bowing and getting some crackers and meat out, to make cracker sandwich things. "Would you like some?"

"Yes, you, girl, why don't you help him, get a pitcher of water and glasses for the table, and some plates, napkins maybe," grandma Davis said, and Dezzy looked at Ricky. She got up and got one plate down from the cupboard and placed it on top of the counter. "Girl why don't you carry them all here at once?" grandma Davis said as she started carrying one place at a time.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Dezzy said setting a plate down in front of her.

"And why not, why when I was a girl I would carry one hundred pounds at a time, all over the house and town and you're telling me you can't carry more than one plate," grandma Davis said, Dezzy standing, growing pale and wide eyed. Ricky took the plates from her and set them on the table. Emmie ran in, in her rocks, and skidded across the floor. She looked very sloppy, her hair coming undone, and the back of her dress halfway zipped, her socks were dirty, from skidding so many times across the floor that day.

"What's up ole lady, dude," she said slouching into a chair.

Grandma Davis looked horrified, but couldn't be like that for long because the rest of them filed in.

"Um, could I get you all to line up, oldest to youngest, that way I could meet you all," grandma Davis said, looking at the group, so Ora started into the living room, with the rest following. She looked in credibly short standing next to Dallie, but so did Frae, next to Dallie and Tassi, they stood out like sore thumbs. Ricky was about a foot taller than Dezzy, but didn't look that tall standing next to Tassi, and Dezzy didn't look short because the shortest of all was next to her, Emmie. "Let's start with the oldest, I presume to be you, your FULL name."

"Aurora Luzette Scott," Ora said, confidently.

"Magdalene Mae Scott," Dallie said, half heartedly.

"I don't like that tone, try again," grandma Davis said.

"Magdalene Mae Scott," she said, like Ora said her name.

"Better, work on it," grandma Davis said, moving on.

"Fareeda Keely Scott," Frae said in her best lawyer voice, full of confidence and surety.

"You, Fareeda, know hoe to speak, maybe you can teach that sister of yours," grandma Davis said, not making her redo her name. "You, your name."

"Tassia Kassandra Scott." Grandma Davis moved on without a word, Ora, Dallie and Frae were shocked. She wasn't the best speaker, or even considered good.

"Rikard Mikhail Enu Scott," Ricky said, hoping she wouldn't say anything.

"Work on it, boy," grandma Davis said, moving onto Dezzy, who was growing impatient, since this was taking forever with her comments, and considering how long she was allowed to stand for a period of time. "You, girl, you're pale, what's you're name?"

"Des-" she took a breath, "Desdemona," she slowed up a bit, "Gwen-"

"Out with it girl, come on, are you afraid, stage fright?"

Dezzy took a big breath and "DesdemonaGwendolenNsiaScott," she said really fast, together, in one breath, then moved to the couch in the living room.

"No, girl, you don't sit when an elder is standing in front of you, talking to you, and you need to learn how to talk, you're speech is horrendous," grandma Davis said, grabbing her skinny arm and pulling her up, just as Luke walked in, followed by Brooke. Luke looked at Brooke, and she had that look, the look whenever there was a conversation about her parents, or they were home, they must have done similar things to her.

"Let her go!" Grandma Davis' head turned to Luke, but it wasn't him, it was Ricky, though Luke was about to say something. "Are you deaf? I said let her go," Ricky said, ripping grandma Davis' hand off his sister. She looked at him and just moved on, letting Dezzy sit.

"So angel," grandma Davis said referring to Emmie, "what's your name?"

"Emmie!" Emmie said jumping.

"What's your full name?"

Emmie looked at her as if she was stupid, "I tolded you that my name is Emmie, were you not listering to me, jeez," Emmie said, rolling her eyes. Ora secretly chuckled, good job Emmie, leave it to her to joke around.

"You, child, have horrible English, and terrible grammar," grandma Davis said, while grandpa Davis watched everything from the kitchen, she dragged him here, that didn't mean he had to participate in her foolishness.

"Thankses to you," Emmie said. Grandma Davis' face turned red and lifted her hand to smack the child, but noticed Brooke and Luke there and patted her on the head.

"Sweet little child," she said, as she patted Emmie on the head.

"I'm not a doggie, you are though, nice bitch, nice bitch," Emmie said patting grandma Davis' head. "Good old lady, you want a treat, well to bad cause you're not a good ole bitch, yous a bad one, and bad peoples needs a time out, so move it mister," Emmie said pointing to a wooden chair in the corner. There was a knock at the door.

"Broody, I'm gonna get it, watch my parents, make sure they don't damage too many of our monsters," Brooke said, walking towards the door. He nodded and watched her, then looked back at his children all lined up. He had to laugh. He heard Brooke scream, not a bad scream, a good one, and went over, only to see her hugging an older man, not that old, but getting there.

"Hey, Cheery, who's at the door?" he said walking closer.

"Oh, Luke! This is my brother Bradley, Brad, this is Luke, Luke, Brad," Brooke said, retreating back to Luke. Luke put out his hand for him to shake.

"Hey, nice to meet you," he said.

"Yea, you too," Brad said.

'Hey Brad, I bet the kids are still in line for mom and dad, if you want to catch them before they all disappear," Brooke said, laughing.

"Wait, mom and dad are here?"

"Um, yea, thanks to Tassi, of course."

"Crap! Oh well, I guess I might as well, now's better than never, right?"

"Um, yea, sure, right," Brooke said, watching him go back out to his car. 'Come on Broody, he'll be back, lets go watch our monsters while they're actually behaving like humans," Brooke said, grabbing his hand. They went in and sat on a chair, Brooke sitting on top of Lucas, of course. Grandma Davis looked at them.

"Yes mother?" Brooke said, catching her gaze.

"Nothing, just nothing."

"Sure mom, sure." Bradley came back in, leading a young lady.

"Brad, in here," Brooke called from where she was sitting, and he came.

He walked in, "Oh, hey, mom, dad-" he waved into the kitchen and hugged his mother, "nieces and um, nephew?"

"Yea, one boy, Ricky," Brooke said, catching his graze on her children, they all looked half decent. "So, who's the lovely little lady?"

"Oh, this is my youngest, youngest of four, three boys, so this is my only daughter," he said, holding out his hand and a young lady walked out in front of him.

"Hey, chica, how old are you, what's your name, I'm, uh Brooke, well uh, Aunt Brooke," Brooke said laughing.

"Um, I'm 14, and my name's Jacqueline Jessifer Davis, but I'm usually called JJ or Jackie," she said. She was a brunette, short, average, a little girly-girlish, but somewhat tomboy. She wore blue jeans and a wife beater, so she wasn't really dressed for the occasion.

"Cool, and that's my bunch, um Ora, Dallie, Frae, Tassi, Ricky, then on the couch is Dezzy, then the youngest, Emmie," Brooke said, going down the line.

"So, which one of you is going to be my favorite?" Bradley said.

"Don't, have you lost your mind," Brooke said, not soon enough because Emmie came running.

"I'll be your favorite, I'm cute, small and pretty, which is more than the rest of these goons," Emmie said. Ora cracked up at her sister, you could tell she had blonde genes. Dallie found Emmie's performance quite dramatic for a six-year-old. Frae had no emotion over the whole matter. Tassi however, recognized him.

"Coach Davis?"

"Hey Tassi, long time no see, huh," Bradley said.

"Wait, how do you know him?" Brooke said, looking at Tassi.

"He's my coach," Tassi said plainly.

"Basketball or cheerleading?"

"Um…"

"Brad?"

"Track," he said plainly, Brooke and Lucas had no idea she ran track, "Varsity Track, and let me tell you, I was shocked when I found out who she was, my baby sister's daughter, I thought for sure she wouldn't be able to run, but she surprised me, she's the best on the team," he finished, making Tassi look somewhat good, rather than her normal bad self.

"Tassi? Track? Why did you not tell us?" Brooke said, looking her square in the eye.

"Because, its something for me, mom, I take cheerleading for you, and dad pays me, because it makes you happy, and I take basketball for dad, because you pay me to take it to make him happy, but I don't really enjoy or like either, I'm just naturally good at them, track, I'm not, I have to work at it, and it feels good, oh and while were doing the whole confession of sports thing, I take speed skating too, I figured I'd let you know about that,' Tassi said, half sarcastic, half yelling.

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other, the cat was out of the bag, Luke paid Tassi to be a cheerleader, and Brooke paid Tassi to be a basketball player, that could stir up some trouble, well, if you weren't Brooke and Lucas, that is. They caught each other's glance and laughed.

"So, Tassi, you're that great runner dad's always going on about, how I should be like, and here you are, my cousin, sad huh?" Jackie said, looking at Tassi.

"Apparently, I love to run, mainly along the beach, but anywhere will do, it's my passion, and I love to do it," Tassi said, then retreated to her room.

Uncle Danny and Aunt Debbie arrived just as grandma and grandpa Davis went downstairs to Tassi's room.

"Hey, I'm glad you all came, listen, there's something I need help with," she said taking out a letter…


	26. Chapter 3 Sponsoring Tassi

**Chapter Three: Sponsoring Tassi

* * *

**

"Hey, I'm glad you all came, listen, there's something I need help with," she said taking out a letter. It had her name on it, and looked official. She opened up the envelope and read it. "Dear Tassia Scott, Congratulations. We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted to be part of the Untied States of America's team for the 2027 (wow, way future) summer Olympics. According to your records during your high school events, you are Olympic material. The Olympic uniform will cost 150 (I don't really know, I'm making something up), which will include practice clothing for practices, shoes for both, the actual Olympics and the practices, cover ups (the sweats stuffs), your official Olympic uniform, shirt and shorts. You will also need 3500 for transportation to Athens, Greece, and that amount to go back. Then all of the athletes will be staying in the same hotel, which is 50 a night. We would greatly appreciate if you decide to join our team. Please reply before the first of the new year. We would like to receive part, most, of the payment with your reply and hope to be seeing you. Signed- Head Chairman. P.S. You will need to get your passport and Visa on your own," Tassi said, finishing it, it wasn't long, but it was powerful. Then she took out another envelope, it looked the same, and said practically the same thing, only about basketball, then another, only that one for the winter Olympics, and for speed skating.

"Okay, and your parents are going to let you go how?" grandpa Davis finally asked.

"Well, technically, I will be 18 before the first, so they have no say, and I've been saving up, but I still need more, and was wondering if any of you at your wonderful, successful businesses had any work for me, so I can pay to go, and for the uniform, and the hotel, food, and all that other stuff," Tassi explained. The two groups of grandparents looked at their respective spouse and looked like they were debating something telepathically.

Dab was the first to speak, "Well, me and Aunt Debbie discussed, and if you would let us come along, I'm sure we can work something out, we'd love to see our uh, niece, in the Olympics," he said, looking at Deb, who nodded.

"That's odd, me and grandma Davis were just about to say something similar, we would become sponsors or something, but we'd have to go, too, if that's alright with you," grandpa Davis said.

"Well, sure, you can come, me, in a foreign country, not knowing Greek, sounds like fun being alone, don't it?" Tassi said, almost laughing.

"Great," Uncle Danny said, him and Aunt Debbie getting up to leave. Grandma and grandpa Davis going upstairs.

"Okay, I'll call you when I get more info, thank you so much," Tassi said, walking them to the doors, then going to lay on her bed.

Emmie was bouncing off the walls after that chocolate cake she had for dessert. She decided that her bed was now a trampoline and started jumping on it. Her bed of course, was high, like a princesses bed, and had steps to go up. And naturally, jumping on it caused her to eventually bang her head on the ceiling and she was crying in Luke's arms, since Brooke had told her that she was going to get hurt. Emmie was calling the bed, and the ceiling and mommy all bad, they were evil bitch whores who didn't like her. Unfortunately for Emmie, Brooke was standing in the doorway, as she said those things, and Luke saw her leave. Luckily for him, Emmie was stopping and going to sleep, so he could follow Brooke.

"Brooke what's wrong?" Luke said, closing the door to their room.

"Take your pick, there's a ton of things wrong, let's see, Tassi, god that child, where the hell does she get it, oh and then Emmie, I'm a bad, evil, bitch whore, who doesn't like her, remember that, and let's see, my brother is here, oh and my parents, did I mention them, and I know something's up with the older three, they're all strangely quite, and unlike themselves. Dezzy seems a bit off lately, I wonder about her, and Ricky, don't push him, please, let him decided if he wants to play, he'll end up hating you, or the game, or both, I mean I've seen him out there, shooting free throws, and let me tell you, I could do better than he is, okay, so just chill." Brooke was on the verge of a breakdown now. Luke walked over to her and put his arm around her.

"Shhh, everything will work out, I'll lay off Ricky, I'll check into Dezzy, Emmie's six, what does she know, she called your mother a bitch okay, that doesn't say much, she caught a frog and brought it into the house, okay, it's Emmie, and the older three, all you, you're the best at getting information out of people. Tassi, she's just bored, and wants a challenge, and apparently she's the maze creator and we're the mice trying to find the cheese, eventually she'll give up when we don't try to go after it."

"When did you become so smart, and what about my parents, my brother, Tutorgirl and Nathan, and Peyton and Jake?"

"Well, your brother obviously has a reason for being here, not just because he missed you, and its obvious, his sons won't watch their sister in whatever he wants to do, and he's working up the courage to ask you, your parents are just here for Tassi, and I told you, Tassi's bored, and probably wants something, once she gets it, or they get what they want from her, they'll leave, that simple, and we cant do anything about Haley, Nathan, Peyton and Jake, except be happy for them," Luke said.

"Damn, you're way too smart for me, I don't know what I'm going to do with you," Brooke said hitting his shoulder, playfully.

"Well, you can always just love me and we can sleep, because with our kids, we need all the energy we can, and trust me tomorrow fixing all that stuff you said, we will need it."

"Yea, you're right, my to-do list for tomorrow, hmm, Ora, Dallie, Frae, since she will probably be the easiest."

"Right and mine is, hmmm, Ricky, Emmie, Dezzy, then maybe we can meet up and gang up on Tassi if we have time," Luke said, laying down, Brooke on top of him.

"So, Ora, talk to me, what's up?" Brooke asked Ora, the next morning, sitting on her bed.

"It's nothing really, you don't need to worry," Ora said, sitting up.

"Yes I do, tell me, you know I love the gossip, tell me tell me tell me," Brooke demanded, in her way.

"Fine, okay, lemme ask you something, how did you know dad was the right guy for you?"

"Ooo, tough one, okay, so who's the guy?"

"His name's Jason, he's totally hott, and nice and all, and I don't know, I mean, I'm totally connected with him, but what if there's something better out there?"

"Well, if you feel it, and you know it, and you want it enough, there will be no better person out there for you. Trust your instincts, if they say he's right, than go with it, if they're yelling that he's danger, walk away, babe, nobody else can tell you who you love, in the end, love will always find its way," Brooke said, rubbing her hair.

Ora reached into her jeans' pocket and pulled out a small black box, "I made Dallie promise not to say anything until I did, he asked me to marry him, just before I left, we were leaving, he was right outside the door, and I couldn't give him and answer, I just, I don't know what to do, but thanks for the advice, you really helped," Ora said, hugging Brooke.

"Keep me posted girlie, I'm going to talk to Dallie, me and dad split up everyone's problems, dad got the younger three, I got the older three, and we have to deal with Tassi together, she can sure be a pain in the ass, but you didn't hear that from me," Brooke said winking, and leaving to Dallie's room, across the hall.

Luke walked outside where Ricky was sitting, facing the basket, sitting on the ball, as if he were debating to try or not.

"Rick, can I talk to you for a minute, not here though, the gym," Luke said, catching his attention.

"Sure, dad, what's up, a little Saturday morning practice," he said, almost half-heartedly.

"No, no practice, just for a walk and talk, I want to show you something," Luke said helping him up, and they started walking toward Tree Hill High School's gym.

"Listen, I love playing and all, but not if I can't be good, I'd rather stop. I've watched Tassi play, dad, she's more than good, she's great, and I know I'm supposed to be this big basketball star because of the whole Scott dynasty thing, all Scott men are good at ball, but that's it dad, I'm good."

"Wait, you think Tassi's good, she runs, I thought she would have quit to run."

"No, Tassi does all three, she wants to make you both so proud of her, yet she wants to make a difference in this world, and still have some Tassi left for Tassi. She gives everything to everyone, and the receives nothing, not that she expects anything in return, but then she decided she wanted to do something for her, something no one in our wacky family has tried, running, so she figured it would be something to work at, that's why dad."

"And you know this because?"

"I watch her play dad, she even helps me sometimes, when you drill me and drill me and I still don't get it, then she comes, explains it in English, and I get it, but I like the fact you want me to get something so much that you try that hard, don't stop dad," Ricky said, opening the door to the gym.

"Well according to your mother, she says I drill you to hard and I should cut back," Luke said, walking to the far end of the gym. Ricky followed, it was where they hung jerseys. "Look up, what do you see?"

"Well I see a lot of jerseys with Scott written on the back," Ricky said.

"Well when I played, I saw all those but two, because one is mine, the other Nathan's, you want to know which two are ours, the ones with no name on the back, did you ever wonder why there were two jerseys up there with no names on them?"

"Well yeah, we all did, or do."

"Well, beginning of my season being a Raven, I played horribly, and then when I was putting on my jersey for a home game, I saw it, Scott, right on the back. My father didn't want me, he never did, that's why he's never around, he wanted me to have never been born. I didn't want his name on my jersey, and ripped it off, and have played better since, that would be number three, now 23, hat's Nathan. Uncle Nathan to you, my brother. Dan's good son, the one he chose to claim. He pushed Nathan so hard to the point he took drugs to play better, and even quit a couple times. I don't want to be Dan, urging my boy to play until he felt he would never be good enough and need to do that, so if I'm ever a little hard on you, I'm sorry, and let me know," Luke said, putting his arm around Ricky's shoulders.

"Sure dad," Ricky said.

"Oh, and tell your mother we had this conversation, one down, two to go, Dezzy and Emmie, fun fun fun."

"I'll say dad, good luck, race you home," Ricky said, running.

"No fair," Luke said, chasing after him.

Brooke leaned against the wall in Dallie's room, careful where to go, even though she was home less than a week, she already made her room, home. "Dallie, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Yea, sure ma, what's up?"

"Well, what's up with you, all three of you have been a little off, and I already talked to Ora, now its time for you to come clean, you'll feel better, trust me."

"What did Ora tell you?"

"Depends on what you tell me."

"Okay so, I wasn't going to mention it until I left, but this guy needs a drummer and a lead singer for his band, which consists of only one other dude, the guitarist, my guy's the pianist. Well his name's Matt. I really want to go with him, and I was planning on leaving during summer, go on tour, come back for school, then next break finish our tour. You wouldn't have to worry, Cindy is going with me, she already told him yes, her guy, the guitarist, Lance. She broke it off with Ryan, she likes Lance, or so she thinks, I don't know, I mean if I go, I'll support her bad behavior, breaking it off with him, in their situation, but if I don't I'll miss a chance of a lifetime."

"Hmm, well I'll tell you the same thing I told Ora, go with your gut instinct, if you feel playing is more important than college, go for it, but I don't think that you'd come back to college if you left, keep that in mind when you decide, and I'll totally back any decision.

"Emmie, come here," Luke said from the kitchen.

"Yes daddy?" Emmie said coming running, her eyes grew wide at the sight of the golden arches on the bag in his hand.

"Hamburger happy meal, no onions, extra pickles, add mayo, toasted bun, only the soft fries, and of course a chocolate shake, the triple thick kind. You want it?"

"Yes gimme gimme!" she shouted, grabbing for it.

"No grabbing, ask nicely, and apologize to mommy, the bed and the ceiling and its yours, okay?"

"Okay, Emmie said running to go apologize to get her food. She was a softy for McDonalds.

"Great," Luke said putting the bag on the table, "two down, one to go."

"Knock Knock, my lawyer of a daughter, the quietest of the three quiet people, I've solved two already, I'm going three for three." Brooke said, walking into Frae's well kept room, everything nice and neat, in its place, it freaked Brooke out so she made a picture hanging on the wall crooked.

"Mom, stop, okay," Frae said, fixing the picture.

"Chill child, let's see, lawyer daughter, definitely not about a boy, you're way to serious about being a lawyer for a boy, so it has to do with your career as a lawyer, but what? Hmm, I heard Judge Judy is retiring, hmm, so is Judge Mathis, and Judge Joe Brown, hmm would you happen to know any of them? I also know there's a man in the supreme court going out this year, quite soon actually, when you graduate, because miss work-aholic decided to work through summers and winters to graduate early. And if I know my daughter, she's great at anything she wants to do, so obviously you did get one of these offers, didn't you."

"Well yes, but that's not it, have you ever heard that history repeats itself?"

"Yea, a ton of times, why?"

"That's what I'm dealing with, a nice man, his daughter he got from one stupid night. The mother left, and he's moved on. The girl's five now, and her mother wants her back. The mother is clean, or so it shows on her record. I know there's more than that. If he's so set against her having their daughter back, there must be something wrong with her. This is my first real case, if I blow this, these people, Supreme Court, TV, none of them will want me. I've talked to them, I've talked to the woman, and the girl, sweet child. Mom, this isn't something you can help me with, nobody can, unless you can magically pull a solution out of you're ass I suggest you leave."

"Well my suggestion, before you start blowing up at me, and cursing at me would be to call Peyton. She's a lawyer, in case you didn't know, she can help you."

"I know she's a lawyer, but how can she help me?"

"You remember a girl named Jenny, she tried out for cheerleading, she came with her dad Jake. She spoke wonderful French, I believe you even talked to her in French, right."

"Yea, mom, what does this story have anything to do with anything?"

"Peyton was assigned to that case."

"What case?"

"Jake vs. Nikki, Nikki is Jenny's mom. She wanted custody of her for a long time, and ever since the first court air, Peyton has been Jake's lawyer, and helped him keep Jenny and have full custody of her."

"Are you serious, do you think she'd talk to me, help me?"

"I bet she would if you asked her."

"Thanks mom, you're the best."

"I know," Brooke said hugging her as she ran out.

Lucas snuck up on Dezzy in the kitchen after Emmie finished eating. "Boo!"

"Ah, dad, what the hell?"

"Mom's worried about you and sent me as a spy."

"Not necessary, everything's fine."

"I'm sure it is, admitting you have a problem is the first step."

"Great, so what's your problem."

"Very funny."

"Yea, I thought so."

"Dezzy, just tell me, she's worried, says you look thinner, and paler and tired."

"Well, dad, I'm fine, really," she said, leaving the kitchen. He opened the cabinet, where she kept the medicine she was supposed to take. He figured it'd be about time for a refill, and was going to the store later anyway. He picked up the bottle. Half full. He needed Brooke on this one. It obviously wasn't just refilled because of the date, the date said it should be almost empty, maybe a few left, because of the amount she's supposed to take daily. He took the bottle and went to find her. He thought Tassi was going to be hard, Dezzy was going to be the hard one.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 4 Ctation

Chapter 4: C-tation

"Hey babe," Luke said catching Brooke, "we need to talk about Dezzy."

"What did you find out?" Brooke said turning around. Luke held up the bottle of pills.

'She hasn't been taking them," Luke said, giving Brooke the bottle. "I just can't understand why."

"Me either, babe, but I can find out," she said taking the bottle. Brooke walked down the hall and into Dezzy's room.

"Hey baby, what's up," Brooke said, plopping down on Dezzy's bed.

"Nothing, haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Nope, not when my baby is hurting herself."

"And how am I doing that?"

Brooke threw the bottle at her. "Why aren't you taking them?"

"Mom, it's not like that."

"Oh, than what's it like, because to me its like you don't like it here and want to hurt yourself and the rest of us."

"Mom, you don't know what it's like."

"Well explain it to me, cause I sure as hell would like to know."

Frae drove to Peyton's house, thinking, what if she can't help me, what if mom was lying, she never did that. She nervously parked and got out. She picked up her portfolio of the case, she kept everything nice and neat, everything she had. She walked up and rang the doorbell.

Peyton answered, "Hey, Frae," she laughed at her rhyme. "What can I do for you?"

"Um, yea, mom, she said that you were a lawyer and could totally help me with my first case, I'm so confused," she rambled.

"Yea, sure, come in, tell me about this case of yours." Frae followed her inside.

Frae spread the case out, neatly, each thing in a different stack, consecutive order. "Okay, so I've known this guy since like high school, and the girl's really sweet. He was a sophomore, I didn't know him then, met him junior year. The girl's five, an angel really. That's not my problem, the problem is, I can't find anything wrong with this lady except she hasn't been in this girl's life for the past five years and she's kind of like five years older than him, so she was about 20 and he was 15, and that there is illegal."

"Gotcha, okay, um, how's her record, any drinking and driving, jail, arrested, tickets?"

"She's clean."

"You're wrong, tell me what's this woman's name?"

"Lauren Harthway, but I've checked her, she's clean."

"Lauren Harthway, hmm, try checking Laura Heart."

"What?"

"It sounds similar, so she would probably pick it as a fake name, come on let's search it, have you seen this woman before?"

Frae picked up a stack of papers paper clipped together, there was a picture on the top, "This is her record, pictures, information, everything."

"Great, so what's this little girl's name?"

"Ellie, she's so sweet, well technically her name's Michelle, but nobody calls her that, she's Ellie."

"She sounds sweet, a bit crazy from the way you say it, but definitely sweet."

"Yea, not to mention her daddy, he's even sweeter, and not to mention fine."

"You are so your mother's daughter, oh here," Peyton pointed to the computer screen, she found that woman, under the name she guessed, "People like her aren't very creative about new names, trust me, so basically you're set on Ellie's daddy keeping her."

"Oh, thank you Peyton."

"No problem, but what I would have given for help like this when I was working on that case, live and learn."

"No really, thanks, this means a lot to me, and Johnny, Ellie's dad."

"Johnny?" Peyton said, almost laughing. Frae and Johnny.

"Yea, Johnny, got issues, and I'll bring them by tomorrow, they're coming in town to visit his parents before the trial, I'll bring them by, and thanks Peyton."

"Anytime, anytime."

Ora took out her cell phone and started dialing the familiar number, her finger hovered over the send button, 'Should I do it?' She finally grew up the courage and pressed send.

"Hey sexy," his familiar voice said when he picked up.

"Hey babe," Ora said back, she felt good.

"So what's up?"

"Well I was thinking, could you meet me here, um, at my grandma's place, Karen's Café, I've taken you at least a dozen times, I want to talk, and I think I should in person."

"Um, yea, sure, I'll be there," he sounded sincere, concerned about her.

"Thanks, see you, kisses, love."

"Yea, see you, kisses, love, bye."

"Bye," Ora closed her phone and thought what she would wear to go meet him.

Dallie took her cell phone and pressed a number on speed dial.

"Hey Dalls, what's up?"

"Yea, Cinds, um about the offer…"

"You told Aunt Brooke…"

"Yea, mom really helped. I'm going, but we stick to the plan."

"You totally got it Dalls, we leave summer, tour the east coast, come back, and depending on how big we are will determine winter break."

"So when's next practice?"

"First day of winter break."

"Okay, totally can't wait, love ya," Dallie said hanging up. She collapsed back onto her bed, what did she just do.

Brooke was still there, looking at Dezzy, waiting for an answer.

"Mom, don't be like this."

"Don't be what, caring, concerned, worried, you know what forget it, hurt yourself, go ahead, but don't expect me to ever trust you again," Brooke said leaving, and running into Luke.

"Hey, you talk to her?"

"Oh yea, she's just, I don't know, I need to go get a garbage bag, and you're going to help me, we're going to take everything and put it in the garbage bag, clothes, shoes, CDs, electronics, sheets on her bed, anything that we bought for her, everything, then you'll come back and take the furniture, which might be fun to watch."

"Okay, I'll wait right here. I can't wait to see the look on her face."

"Me either, its going to be fun."

Ora walked into Karen's and sat down at her and Jason's usual table, in the back corner. In a few minutes he came in, looking totally hott.

"Jase, over here," Ora said waving. Jason looked in her direction and smiled, then walked over.

"I'm glad you called."

"Me too, I've been thinking a lot," Ora said, pulling out the black box.

Tassi lay on her bed, thinking about the upcoming summer. Running, and lots of it, and basketball, she loved both of those things, but was knocked out of her daydream when Charlie knocked, well banged on her door.

"Hey lover-boy, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I just got my letter."

"College, that's not for months."

"Not college, Olympics, they want me to run."

She hugged him, "AHHHHH! So we're going to be like together this summer, in a foreign country, oh-la-la." Of course she did scream in a house full of people, not the best idea, of course, nobody really cared, it was Tassi, I mean, who knows what it could be, if she was really hurt, she'd take care of herself.

"Yea, that's cool, you nervous, about like tripping in front of millions of people, or not running fast enough, I mean we're 18, we've got something to prove."

"Yea, I guess you're right, but I don't want to prove anything to the rest of the world, just my parents."

"What did they do this time."

"Nothing really, just they know nothing about the whole essence of being me, Tassi, and that just pisses me off."

"Ouch, burn, so yea, how'd you get the money, I mean I'm covered, rich rents, but you, you're parents are totally not loaded, no offense."

"None taken, and my long lost grandparents have decided to sponsor me as long as I agree to let them come, that's all, come, who says they gotta hang with me?"

"Aight, Tassi, way to go girl, Athens here we come."

"Right back at ya Charlie, Athens here we come!"

Ora took out the box from her pocket. "We should talk." Jason looked nervous. "I would be honored to be your wife." She leaned across the table and kissed him. He picked up the box, took the ring out and slid it on her finger. "There's one more thing I should tell you, but trust me it had no influence on my decision, this was totally me and what I want."

"Well what is it…"

Brooke walked into Dezzy's room with the garbage bag, followed close behind by Luke, who also had a shopping bag, and Emmie with her little shopping cart. Dallie was also behind and Ricky, Ora being out as is Frae, and Tassi busy. "Okay," Brooke said, looking at her line of children, "rules, take whatever, but if there is a fight over something, it goes to the highest bidder, chores, money, whatever, Dezzy you get to sit here and watch, unless of course you have enough money to buy back anything from your siblings, whatever is left will be put into these garbage bags and taken out, any questions? No, good." Emmie was the first to start shoving stuff into her little plastic shopping cart, things she's had her little eye on for a while, stuffed animals, the frilly pillows, and the purple monkey mirror. Dallie was loving it, clothes, Dezzy had the best wardrobe, and at college Dallie had to buy her own clothes, so it was good, not to mention Dezzy's laptop was so hers. Ricky went after her CD collection.

"What? No twin sympathy?" Dezzy asked, watching her brother do that.

"During this, you wish lil sis, you wish," Ricky said, finishing off the CDs.

This went on until most everything was claimed except the furniture and the clothes off her back. "Don't stop now, everything goes, including furniture, mattress, anything and everything goes." Brooke said as Luke left and came back with a screwdriver and started unscrewing the screws in the door's hinges. He then started taking apart the bed to be able to take it out.

"So Charlie, I totally can't wait for summer, me you, foreign country, no parents, especially no parents, or little sisters or older sisters or brothers, the life, my friend, the life."

"Aw, they can't be that bad, I've heard that your whole family is like godly, I mean, at Tree Hill High, everyone know like everything."

"They know the good stuff, they know I must be really cool and they should hang with me because of my parents social status, and I must be like a perfect mix of the two of them, cheery, thinking, smart, funny, happy, tall, athletic, outgoing, all in one person, a blend of them, which I don't want to be, I just want to be me."

"Ouch, I'm glad my rents aren't from around here, god I'd hate that, you should be good in science like your daddy, you should be good in English like your mother, well you can kiss my ass if you want me to be my mother, and you can kiss my ass if you want me to be my father, and you can kiss it twice if you want me to be both. My issue is how do I sneak out, I'm an only child they're bound to notice me missing, they'll call the cops, send out a search party."

"Well, pretend to be going to college, they'll think you're there, I'll pick you up in my car, we'll fly there, with my car, ain't no way in hell I'm leaving it here, and my rents, they know better, besides, they've got how many other kids, like a gazillion, they ain't need me, and are probably counting the days till I'm gone, all I do is take up space, did they tell you when you get your uniform, there, or they send it, cause I'm curious to see it, shoes, jacket, sweats, the spirit pack, oh and did I mention I'm going to be one of the hula girls outside on the beach events that guys watch instead of the event, and some other people."

"You know, you are a totally smart chick, where did I find you again, and I think we get the uniforms as soon as they receive payment, that way if it doesn't fit, we can send it back, for a different size. I'm not so sure I want my girl to be shaking her stuff in front of millions of people."

"Really, and why not."

Frae walked in and dropped the portfolio on her bed and laid back, when the doorbell rang. She expected to hear little feet running to get it, but heard none of that so she went to answer it herself.

She opened the door, "Johnny!" She hugged him, "wasn't expecting you till tomorrow, pleasant surprise."

"Well I thought I'd beat out the weekend traffic, and besides, I can't cook."

"Right, that's why you have me, cause I can, hey Ellie, baby girl." Frae picked up the little girl.

"Frae-e" she clapped her little hands.

"Come on in, living rooms that way, take a seat, everyone will come sooner or later, most of them are home, um, Ellie, want to meet my little sister, she's six, and her name's Emmie."

'Sure, Frae-e, we meet Emmie, bye-bye, Daddy," she waved over Frae's shoulder (Frae was carrying her) to Johnny.

Frae carried Ellie upstairs to Emmie's room and knocked on the door. "Emmie?" Emmie came running.

"Frae-Frae, Whatcha gots?"

"I gots a friend for you to play with." Frae put Ellie on the floor, Ellie was short, way shorter than Emmie, who was about average, if not a little off.

"Who's that Frae-Frae?"

"Emmie, this is Ellie, Ellie, this is my little sister Emmie. Emmie, Ellie is five, and Ellie, Emmie is six, have fun, no fighting, come get someone before then, okay, knock yourselves out." Frae said leaving, that should last until Emmie tries to be the boss, in that case, Ellie won't like it, being she likes to be the boss.

"You got it Frae-Frae, I'll take care of her, we'll be the best of friends, to little angels, you won't even know we're here." Emmie put her hands above her head in the shape of a circle, supposing to be her halo.

"I'm sure you will, that's why your halo's crooked, you little devil."

"I tolds you I'm an angel, not a devil silly."

"If that's what you want to believe."

"Yes it is, shoo, get out of my room Frae-Frae, I'll take good care of her, don't you trust her."

"Oh yes, I trust her, I don't trust you, you little monster, but if I hear screaming…"

"You'll tell mommy and I'll get punished, got it Frae-Frae." Emmie said, shoving her out of her room and closing the door. Frae stood there for a minute, then went back downstairs to find Johnny.

"Hey babe, she's fine, well at least until Emmie wants to play doctor," she saw the shocked look on his face, "kidding, Emmie wouldn't hurt a fly, she's just a bit wild, and imaginative. The most harm she could do is scare her with her imagination, that sometimes gets a little out of hand," she saw him relax, he was so protective of Ellie, it scared her. "Come on, she's fine, let her live a little, you can't live her life for her, and Emmie hasn't learned how to corrupt America's youth yet, she still has another six years or so. We all learned from the best, mom, her specialty," Frae sat down, halfway on his lap, sort of sprawled out on him, "don't worry, worrying causes wrinkles, and wrinkles make you look old."

"If you say so, its just she's so small and weak and fragile and…"

"And its my little sister, okay, she get kicks out of telling lame jokes, not the brightest kid, and she's clean, you can run a background check, of course the police might think you're a little off your rocker, running a background check on a six-year-old."

Dezzy lay on the floor in her bare, door less, furniture less room. It is a sad picture, and she looked weak in that sad picture of the bare room.


	28. Chapter 5 In A Moment

Tassi sat in her room planning her wonderful trip this summer. It was going to be so much fun. Her birthday is tomorrow, so she could send in her letter, life is great. Plus she has a totally hott guy to go with her. Her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this a Tassia Scott?"

"Depends."

"This regards a Daniel and a Deborah Scott."

"Then yes it is, may I help you?"

"I have some bad news for you, it appears Mr. And Mrs. Scott were in a car accident recently this morning-"

"Are Uncle Danny and Aunt Debbie okay?"

"I'm sorry, they're gone, oh yes, you are on my other list, the Davis'"

"Yes, Grandma and Grandpa Davis?"

"They were in the other car, I'm sorry, they're also gone. The reading of Mr. And Mrs. Scott's will, will be on December the 26th at their house, at 4 'o' clock in the afternoon, can you attend?"

"Um, sure, do you need my parents there, you know my dad, or my sibs?"

"No, the list specifically says Tassia Scott, no other Scotts from anywhere are mentioned, unless you are a minor, then you will need a parent."

"No, by that date I will be 18, thank you, what about Grandma and Grandpa Davis?"

"Yes, the will reading will be directly after the funeral at the courthouse, again, no other Scotts or Davis' are on my list, that will be on the 28th."

"Thank You," Tassi said and hung up, in a fit of tears. She loved both sets of her grandparents, even though no one else really did. She then wondered what they left her, probably like a small inheritance of like $100 for college because she just met them a few months ago, not that they could really change that much in a short time. Tomorrow is Christmas, Christmas without them. For once she actually went upstairs to be with the family, though she was a mess.

The doorbell rang, and since she was there anyway, Tassi opened the door.

"What?" she said grouchily.

"Hey Scott, still running, even though it is cold?" Tassi looked up.

"Hey coach Davis, of course I've been running, I'm just out of it today, so what's up?"

"One, you're supposed to call me uncle Bradley outside of school remember and two is my lovely sister there."

"One it's way to weird and two how should I know, I only live here, you want to come in and look for her, be my guest, have fun," Tassi said leaving the door open and going to sit on the couch and watch TV.

Bradley walked in, shook his head and closed the door. He stopped at Tassi, "so Scott, is the only thing your good for running and causing havoc?"

"Yea, pretty much, you got issues with that, leave them in my suggestions box by the door, I'll get to you eventually." He gave her that look and she acted like she was for real, which scared him a bit. "Can I help you, cause if not, leave."

"Wow, attitude, nice girl, run it away, get off your lazy but and run it away."

"How about I box it up and you run it away for me."

"Funny, Scott, real funny, never knew you had a sense of humor."

"Great, maybe I should join the circus and become a clown."

"Sass, I'm telling you, you need to go running, let it go."

"Sorry, Coach Davis, watching TV, maybe later, now leave or I'll call the cops, you're harassing me."

"Jeez, don't have a heart attack, I'm leaving," he started walking into the kitchen, "I'm gone." Tassi flicked off the doorway where we went. Luckily he didn't see.

"So little sis, in a kitchen, I'm shocked."

"Brad, hey what do you want, and I'm only in here watching Luke and Ricky play in the backyard with Emmie."

"Yea, remember you met Jackie?"

"Yes, sweet girl."

"Great, so I'm kind of moving."

"Really where to?"

"Um, Russia."

"No Kidding."

"Yea, and Jackie is kind of against going."

"Really."

"Yea and her three older brothers are worthless and selfish."

"Well looks like you're not going."

"But I met this girl…"

"Always about a girl Brad."

"Please Brooke."

"Please what?"

"Take Jackie, please."

"Brad, I can't even believe you'd ask such a thing, but this is typical of you, you make a mess, run away, leave others to fend for your mistakes, you want to have fun, I have fun every day of my life, I haven't left my kids behind, and I never will."

"Brooke, I was having fun, then I lost her, okay, you didn't loose Luke, and I hope you don't, and now I have another chance at love and happiness and I want to take it, please Brooke, besides, how much worse could Jackie be than Tassi out there?"

"Good point, I have no clue what is wrong with that girl, fine, but I swear, Jackie better not be as bad as her or you will find her in a box on your doorstep."

"Got it sis, thank you, where do you want her stuff?"

"What?"

"I kind of have to catch m plane in two hours."

"God Brad, go get Luke and Ricky to help you bring in her stuff, I'll direct you, and try to pry Tassi off the couch to help."

"What about your other one, Dezzy?"

"No, she's, well she can't."

"Okay, sorry I asked, let's go."

"Great, Tassi get your sorry ass off that couch and come help."

"You wish, I'm kind of watching TV."

"Not no more you are," Brooke said unplugging it.

"Evil, you know that?"

"Yea, I do, ain't it great, now up, up, up." Tassi stood up and swayed a bit then walked to the backyard. Brooke rolled her eyes and looked at Brad. "Useless child, can't help it, I'll yell for Luke and Ricky when we get outside."

They walked outside and Brooke did just that, yelled for Luke and Ricky, and since Tassi was back there Emmie would be okay. They carried all Jackie's things to one of their many guest rooms. Then Brad left.

"So Jackie, you like this room?" Brooke said once Luke and Ricky went back outside, they didn't like being bothered.

"If I have to, now if you don't mind I'd like to unpack."

"Sure, call me if you need anything."

"Okay." Brooke left, thinking how could brad leave this girl.

Jackie first stripped the room, all pictures on the walls, sheets on the bed, everything, and put it in a box she unpacked by dumping it on the floor, and put it outside the door. She put her clothes in the closet and shelves, dresses and nice clothes in the closet, regular clothes in drawers, like jeans. The way it was in her old room. She put her drawings on the wall, the way it was in her room, until all the walls were collaged, and it looked messy. She made the bed with her sheets, black, she liked black. She put her rug on the floor. It was a skull. She then took out her music collection, on top of one of the tall dressers and stacked in a corner, recklessly. Scattered makeup on the smaller dresser with the mirror, eye shadow, eye liner, lip gloss. She was done within a few hours, it looked almost exactly like her old room. Brunette a couple months ago, now had black hair. She looked at the lamps in the room, no, real frilly, unplugged them and stuck them on top of the box, she put her own lamps into place and her black light above the door. It still wasn't right, even though it was her own room, something was missing. She looked around, no carpet, wood flooring. She looked to the ceiling, it was missing her Christmas lights, she always had Christmas lights on the ceiling, and searched her bag for them. Eventually she found them and started putting them up. Dezzy came and knocked on the door.

"Can I come in."

"Depends, what do you want?"

"You need any help?"

Jackie opened the door, "does it look like I need help?"

"No, I guess not, not that I'd be much help, but I thought I'd ask."

"Good, then leave." Jackie turned her back and started hanging the lights. Dezzy lingered in the doorway.

"Well if you need anything, I'm next door."

"I thought I told you to leave." Dezzy reluctantly left, not wanting to make her mad. Jackie turned around when she heard the door closed, and smiled, she would be the boss of this house. She hung the Christmas lights mixed in with her artwork on the ceilings and zigzagged on the wall. She remembered her candles then. They each smelled when you light them, and hunted in her bag for them, then stuck them on the window sill. She put the matches down next to the candles. She looked around and plugged in the Christmas lights, turned on the black light and lit the candles. What else did she need. She looked around. Hmm, the speakers, she needed to attach the speakers to the wall, they were spray painted by her silver with black stripes. She also tweaked them so they played better and louder. She started attaching them to the walls, moving a few drawings in the process. Then she attached them to her stereo system and tried it out, nice sound, you could hear it all the way down the street. That got Tassi mad and she went and ripped open Jackie's door.

"Listen cuz, you do not play garbage at ear popping decibels, in fact, only I am allowed to do that in this house. Another thing, don't touch my stuff, any of it, or go into my room, not that you can, tight security, thanks to Uncle Danny and Aunt Debbie," she shed a single tear, "so don't try it, I will know, and if I hear this junk again, I'm just going to take it and there ain't a thing you can do about it."

"You listen, and you listen good, I didn't ask to come here, I didn't ask my daddy to leave me here and chase after girls in a foreign country, and I don't want to be here, I want to be in my house, in my room, being me, but I can't cause I'm stuck here, so go screw yourself, cause I don't care, come to me when your parents have either died or abandoned you, and even then, I won't have sympathy for you."

"You know what you are, a spoiled brat princess, okay. You are spoiled, rotten, you get whatever the hell you want when you want, and if you don't you make everyone else's life hell until you get it, well newsflash, that is my job, I am the life wrecker around here, and I was here first, so find yourself a new hobby, like being quiet, or reading, or I don't care, just leave me alone, and be quiet."

"Yea, right, I will do whatever I want, whenever I want until my daddy has to come back and get me because I am uncontrollable."

"I don't care, my birthday is tomorrow, I will be 18, I don't care what you think of me, but if you ruin my birthday, I will ruin you."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yea, yes it is, better be careful, you never know what I'm capable of doing, only I do, better watch your back. You know the lovely Scotts, yea, I have their backing, along with the Davis', okay, something you don't have. I can get them to back me in whatever I want to do, since I am kind of the child of the couple that should never have been, they left them, I find them, they loved me, okay, so don't mess with power."

"Now who's the spoiled one, hmm you are, having the Scotts and the Davis' money, come on."

"No, you are definitely spoiled and um, lemme think, acting like a baby, throwing a fit until you get what you want, I stopped that when I was what, five, come on, B.S. you're daddy ain't coming, and nothing you do is going to bring him back, deal with it, at least I have people who want me, lemme think, I had four lovely grandparents, and my parents, and all of my siblings, then your daddy, my coach, my boyfriend, my friends, and who do you have, well, your daddy doesn't want you, your mommy doesn't want you, your brothers don't want you, um I don't want you, who does?"

"Get out."

"What is that, telling me to get out of a room of my own house, yea, this isn't your house, you're staying here, in a GUEST room."

"I said GET OUT."

"Make me, make me get out." Jackie came over and pushed her. "Come on, let it out, cry, you know you want to, punch me, kick me, scream at me."

"No, you don't seem like the type."

"The type to do what."

"Tell on me."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because that's exactly what I want you to do."

"I know it is, which is why I wouldn't do it, I'd blame another of my sibs, get them in trouble."

"You know what you are?"

"Yea, I'm a mind twister, and I like that, I'm also your worst nightmare, so just do as I say, and we can be practically best friends." Tassi turned and left, with that Dan Scott grin on her face. She loved playing people like that, it's always fun, until someone gets hurt, then its hilarious, like a mouse in a maze, trying to find the cheese, but he's trapped in a box, and she keeps shaking it.

The next morning Tassi flew out of bed early to mail her letter, saying she would be joining them at the Olympics. She was 18, and loving it, and official adult. The life, she could drive, move out, vote, join the army, whatever she wanted. For everyone else, it was Christmas morning. Emmie was psyched Santa came, Dezzy was psyched her punishment was up and she got a bunch of new clothes and CDs for her collection. Ricky got a new basketball and shoes to play, since his were all old and yuck. Everyone was spending time as a family, except Jackie and Tassi.


End file.
